


Taken By The Wind

by Fangirlxwritesx67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlxwritesx67/pseuds/Fangirlxwritesx67
Summary: A Sam Winchester & Rowena MacLeod Love Story
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9





	1. You Naughty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: 18+, sex, explicit sex, consent, size kink. Excessive descriptions of Rowena being gorgeous.  
> I love this one with my whole heart, you can see so much of my own journey as a writer and as a person, and I just love this OTP so much.

It was another night in another cheap motel in another dreary town when Sam and Dean Winchester rolled in, the angel Castiel and the witch Rowena in tow. They weren’t really sure what they were hunting, but they figure it had to be some kind of monster. After dinner, they sat down in the shoddy hotel room to discuss their plans.  
“I’ll take the first shift tonight,” said Sam.  
“Nah.” Replied Dean.  
“Cas and I will. I need you to stay here and do a little more research into what we are dealing with. Plus we can’t leave Rowena alone, even when she’s sleeping.”  
“Yes.” Chimed in Cas.  
“You can stay here and sleep with Rowena.”  
Cas seemed unaware of what he had just implied, but everyone else in the room caught it. Rowena smirked and darted a playful glance at Sam. Color crept up Sam’s high cheekbones. Dean smothered a laugh with a cough before hurrying Cas out the door.

Sam kicked off his shoes and socks, stretched out on one of the beds, and opened his laptop. Connecting to the wifi that magically seemed to follow him around, he began to dig into local lore and unsolved cases. He was vaguely aware of Rowena moving about, humming and maybe washing her hands, but he was completely absorbed in his research. After a couple of hours of reading and taking notes, he realized it was dark and his eyes were getting tired. Without looking up, he stretched one long arm and then ran his fingers through his long ash brown hair.  
“Well,” said Sam with a yawn, “I guess its time to get ready for bed.”  
He looked up with a start when he felt a small, warm hand on his ankle.  
“I _am_ ready for bed, Sam,” Rowena purred.

Sam couldn’t believe his eyes. Rowena had changed from her daytime tunic and leggings into some kind of long, slinky dark green dress. The fabric was rich but thin, and clung to every curve and angle of her body. Rowena walked towards Sam, trailing her fingers lightly up his legs, over his belt and across his chest until her hand found the laptop. Shoving it aside, she bent over Sam, curtaining his face with a waterfall of rich red curls. He could practically feel the sweep of her long dark lashes as she gazed into his eyes.  
“Sleep with me, Sam.” Rowena whispered, her breath hot on his cheek.  
Sam pushed her aside and sat up, planting his feet on the floor. He seemed frozen with indecision. He couldn’t deny that Rowena was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. Her body was tiny yet curvy, her face exquisite, and she had amazing, curly, red hair. Of course he would love to be with her.  
Yet Sam was suspicious. The Winchester’s history with Rowena was long and complicated. She hadn’t always been on their side. Even when they were working as a team, the witch wanted to maintain the upper hand. Sam knew that, over the course of her 300 years, she had often used sex as a means to power or to get her way. He couldn’t help wondering what she really wanted.  
Sam raked his hands through his long hair and over his stubbled cheeks. Finally he looked up.  
“What do you really want, Rowena?”  
Rowena’s cat-like green eyes widened and she responded with evident sincerity.  
“You, Samuel. I just want you.”  
Her words sent a shiver all the way through Sam. He took in the vision of Rowena in front of him, letting his eyes wander over her body before returning to her gaze. Lust flashed hot and gold in Sam’s green blue eyes as he reached out towards her.  
“No tricks?” Sam asked, his voice husky with desire.  
Rowena placed her small white hand in Sam’s big one.  
“No tricks.”  
“No magic?” Sam drew her towards him, to stand between his knees.  
“Only the magic we make-” with every word, Rowena’s mouth moved closer to Sam’s- “together.”  
Their lips met. Rowena’s soft dark mouth tasted like honey. No, like wine. No, like pomegranate juice. Sam couldn’t tell, but he knew he wanted more of it. Their kisses deepened as they tasted and explored one another. Sam gently nibbled on Rowena’s full bottom lip, and she took advantage of the moment to slip her tongue between his lips. Sam moaned against Rowena’s mouth. His hands circled her waist, drawing her body closer to his.  
Gradually his hands slipped up her body to her breasts, peeking full and white from the top of her dress. They were surprisingly high and firm for a woman who was over 300 years old. The fine dark green fabric dragged between his fingers and her nipples rose erect.  
“Is this what you want, Rowena?” Sam asked, a note of teasing in his voice.  
“Yes,” Rowena breathed, drawing his hands up in hers to cup her breasts more fully. Sam traced a finger along the white curve of her pale cleavage, then slipped the fabric aside. Rowena’s bare breast was full and round like a ripe peach. Sam lowered his mouth to her, licking and tasting her velvety skin. He kissed her round pink nipple, and then flicked it with his tongue. Rowena hissed, and arched her back to press her breast more firmly to his mouth. Sam sucked greedily on her skin before drawing back. He turned his attention to her other breast, giving it the same tender foreplay with his mouth and tongue.  
Slowly, Sam slid his hands down her back to that sweet spot where her hips curved out. His big hands almost spanned her waist. He he cupped her perfect round ass, enjoying the weight and bounce of it. Under his fingers, he could feel lace trailing along the top of her thigh. He held her hip in his left hand, and with his right, reached down for her hem. Slowly, he ran his hand up her leg, letting the soft fabric brush her thigh along with his callused palm. He used both hands to lift the dress still higher, revealing that Rowena wore small gathered panties of the same dark green fabric, tied with a satiny bow. The words “french knickers” flashed through his mind, but he couldn’t focus on anything other than that beautiful bow. Rowena had practically gift wrapped herself for him!  
Sam ran his right hand eagerly along the gathers at the top of her panties and heard her laugh seductively. No, he wouldn’t give her what she wanted that easily. Instead he traced his fingers up again, over the creamy skin of her soft stomach, up her smooth sides. When his right hand found her breast again, he pushed the dress up, up- Rowena lifted her arms and it slipped right over her head as her dark red hair tumbled down in a waterfall of curls, over her pale full breasts. Sam tossed the dress aside in a pile of green silk and moved his mouth to Rowena’s hot skin. For a time, Sam busied himself with her breasts, but gradually moved his kisses lower- down Rowena’s ribs to her belly button and then still further. Rowena gasped as he ran his tongue, hard, along the inside of her hip bone. He kissed across the top of her knickers, feeling the heat rise from between her legs.

Finally, Sam lowered his mouth to Rowena’s panties and took the bow between his soft lips. Tossing his thick brown hair, he pulled the bow with his teeth, and the dark green fabric pooled around Rowena’s feet.  
“The curtains match the drapes,” he thought briefly, as his gaze fell on the space between her legs. Her hair there was dark red, tightly curled, and wet- so wet.  
Sam held Rowena between his legs with his left hand on her hip, while his right hand slipped to the cleft between her legs. He explored her with his long fingers, feeling the warm slick contours of her body. His practiced fingers soon found was looking for, and he began to caress her. Sam’s gaze stayed locked on Rowena’s face as he touched her. Her expressive features displayed her fast shifting feelings. Pride, that she had Sam Winchester at her command. Pleasure, that his touch felt so good. And lust, that she desired so much more from him.  
Sam watched her intently to see what she liked best, what she desired most. When he got it just right, she pressed into his hand wanting more. Her grip tightened on Sam’s muscular forearms, silently begging him to keep going.  
“Is this what you want, Rowena?” Sam growled, his voice low and commanding. She didn’t speak -couldn’t speak- so she only nodded. He shifted his hand to grind against her with the heel of his thumb. As Rowena’s breath came in short, hard pants, Sam slipped two fingers into her wet depths. She arched her back and a low moan escaped through her gritted teeth as she came hard against Sam’s cupped hand. A flush covered her elegant neck and pale breasts as pleasure washed through her. He continued to hold her close as she lowered her head to his shoulder, shaking with the sensations he had coaxed from her.  
Sam locked eyes with Rowena and pulled his hand from between her legs, sucking greedily on his wet fingers before drawing her mouth to his. When she could speak again, Rowena purred, “Oh Sam Winchester! You naughty, naughty boy.”

Sam and Rowena kissed as her breathing steadied. After a few moments, she began to unbutton his shirt. Gradually he shrugged off first his plaid shirt and then his t-shirt, leaving him in a white ribbed tank.  
“Turn about is fair play,” Rowena told him, her fingers brushing his waistband. Her hand fell on the front of his jeans, where his erection strained against the denim. A smile curled her dark full lips.  
“And it looks like you’re ready to play.”  
First, tho, Rowena lifted his white tank over his head. His brown curls fell to his broad shoulders. Rowena’s eyes raked over his muscular, tanned body. She gripped his biceps and lightly kissed his anti-possession tattoo. He shivered at her gentle touch on the scar tissue. She ran her fingers down his perfect abs, then traced the irresistible v of his hips down to his belt buckle. In one motion she undid belt, button, and zipper. Sam’s erection sprang to her hands.  
“Wait,” said Sam, pushing Rowena gently away. He stood up to step out of his jeans and boxers both. Naked, he was an impressive man- fit and beautiful- with an even more impressive erection.  
“Rowena, is this what you want?”  
Rowena swept her gaze over Sam, long and hard, lingering on his cock. Finally she fluttered her thick dark lashes and lifted her green cat eyes to his.  
“Oh yes I want you. Sam, you naughty boy. I want you!”

Sam sat down on edge of the bed and reached into the nightstand before drawing Rowena back between his legs. He handed her the condom he had grabbed. Rowena took her time putting it on, stroking his thick cock between her fine white hands. Sam’s breath quickened and a sound that might’ve been “please” fell from his lips before she finished covering him.  
Sam picked Rowena up, holding her small body tightly in his firm grasp. He let her settle on his lap, her knees on either side of his thighs. His big hands supported her freely as he lowered her onto himself inch by hot inch. His eyes never left her face, watching as she filled with the sensation of him. With one final thrust, he buried his length inside her, and she gasped, throwing back her head in delight.  
Rowena began to rock on top of Sam as he thrust towards her, and together, they found a rhythm. He tangled his hands in her long red curls, pulling her close. He buried his face in her pale soft cleavage as a flush spread up from her breasts to her smooth neck. She ran her hands over his arms and chest, lightly grazing him with her nails. Sam pushed into her harder and deeper, while Rowena’s breath came in short mewling gasps. Her orgasm unfurled inside her like a hot wave of light before crashing down between her legs. She dug her nails deep into Sam’s shoulders as she screamed his name.  
The combination of her pleasure and the sudden pain tipped Sam right over the edge of his own orgasm and he shuddered as he came, hard and hot. For a moment they sat still, joined together, throbbing with shared pleasure.

Finally Sam untangled his fingers from Rowena’s curls and fell back on the bed. He pulled Rowena down with him, holding her close. She rolled to the side, keeping her skin in close contact with his. He cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her. That taste on her lips was still like honey- like wine- like magic.  
A smile crept over Rowena’s lips.  
“You naughty naughty boy,” she purred, “Sam Winchester.”


	2. Wildfire

The Winchester brothers were alone together in the Impala for the first time in several days, after an extended hunt with Cas and Rowena in tow. Dean had the radio going and tapped out a rhythm to the music as he drove. Sam seemed to steadily ignore him, lost in his own world. Finally, Dean broke the silence.  
“So,” he said, his voice round and deep.  
“Rowena?”  
Sam kept looking out the window but a hot flush rose up his cheekbones and into his hairline.  
“Look, man.” Dean continued.  
“We’ve been on the road together for too long to pretend I didn’t know the minute Cas and I got back to the hotel room. You were all relaxed and smiley, like you only get when you’ve gotten laid. Even asleep, Rowena had a smile on her face like the cat who got the cream. And you can’t deny it, the whole room smelled like sex.”  
Sam finally turned towards his brother.  
“Yeah, okay. We hooked up.”  
Dean barked a short laugh.  
“Really, Sam? You decided to go there with Rowena?!”  
Sam was instantly defensive.  
“Why not Rowena, Dean? Are you mad because she chose me over you?”  
“Dammit, Sammy!” Dean slammed his callused hands against the steering wheel. He softened when he saw Sam flinch.  
“It’s not that. It’s never been that. You know there’s nothing on earth I’d put before you.  
That’s exactly why I’m worried. Rowena? I don’t trust her. I mean, sure, since Crowley has been gone, she’s showed up to help us out from time to time. But she’s more of an asset than an ally. We know she has a long history of doing whatever it takes to be in power, including sex.  
Then she comes to you with all her witchy magic and you decide to go for her?  
Sam, I wouldn’t trust her as far as I could throw her.”  
Sam chuckled softly as memories from that night flooded his brain: Rowena’s tight body, so curvy and perfect; the way he had been able to lift her and hold her.  
“You could probably throw her pretty far. She’s tiny.”  
Dean rolled his eyes and huffed.  
“All I’m saying is, Sam, be careful. You’re playing with fire with that woman.”  
Sam nodded. He understood all the reasons why Dean was suspicious of Rowena. He didn’t fully trust her either. He knew all the reasons that this had to be a one time thing.  
Miles of highway fell away under the Impala while both of them were lost in their own thoughts.  
Finally Dean spoke up again, his voice teasing as he asked his little brother,  
“Rowena- was she everything we’ve always heard?”  
Sam shook his head and his lips curled into a satisfied smile. Every thing he had ever thought about Rowena, every story he had ever heard, every dream he had- all paled against the reality of what she was like in the flesh, of what that night with her had been. He licked his lips, remembering the sweet taste of her mouth.  
“Dean, you have no idea. She was like wildfire.”


	3. Why Thank You

“Sam Winchester, you do come up with the best ideas,” said Rowena, the witch, flashing her green cat eyes at him.  
“Why, thank you!” answered Sam sarcastically, a wicked smirk crossing his lips and crinkling his hazel eyes.

image  
Turning back to the books spread out on the lighted table in front of them, he tried to concentrate. But this saucy little witch had been teasing him for days. Today she was especially sassy and desirable. Her thick red curls were pulled up in a ponytail, showcasing her high cheekbones and elegant neck. The light coming of the table cast a warm glow over her fair fine skin, highlighting her dainty freckles and casting shadows into the lines and angles of her face. Sam’s thoughts wandered back to a moment between them earlier today- Rowena had been scolding him for something, doing her best to look imperious. In heels, on a curb, she was still at least a foot shorter than him. The way she tipped her proud, beautiful face up to look at him- Sam chuckled, remembering it.

image  
At the sound of his laughter, Rowena turned to look at him, her glossy pink lips shaping a question.  
“I have a new idea,” announced Sam, leaning in. This close, Rowena could see that his eyes were actually blue, with a golden sunflower pattern, and little flecks of green.  
“Why, Samuel.” Rowena fluttered her eyelashes at him. She finally lifted her dainty pale hands off the book in front of her and gave him her full attention.   
“Whatever could it be?”

image  
Sam cupped one big hand around the back of Rowena’s neck, tangling his long fingers in her hair. He lowered his face, his long chestnut hair flopping down against his handsome face. Rowena lifted her mouth to meet his and they kissed.  
Rowena giggled, and cooed, “Oh yes Sam, I like this idea best of all.”  
Sam kissed her lips, and her high cheekbones, and her pert chin, and her sharp jawline. Pushing aside her hair, he traced a line of kisses down her neck and buried his face in the curve of her collarbone. He kissed her hard, there, hard enough to leave a bruised mark. Rowena sighed with pleasure.

“Rowena,” said Sam.  
“Take your pants off.”  
She stood up and did as he directed. She still wore a shirt and a long purple jacket that fell below her hips. Without giving Sam more than a glimpse of white thigh, she also pulled off her lacy panties. That was all the permission Sam needed. He slipped his big hands around Rowena’s trim waist. She was so dainty that he could pick her up, do anything he wanted with her. He lifted the witch and set her on the table. The light from the table illuminated the curves and angles of her face as he gazed up at her. He pulled her face down and kissed her again on her beautiful mouth.  
Then Sam pushed Rowena’s purple tunic up around her hips, giving him a full view of her soft creamy thighs. He kissed her just above one knee, and then kissed his way slowly up the inside of her leg. He ran his tongue in the crease of her hip, and Rowena shuddered. His scruffy jawline brushed against her red curling hair. She was wet already, and so hot. But Sam teased her, taking his time. Turning to her other knee, he kissed up to her hip again. This time, Rowena bucked her hips to press against him.  
“Why, thank you,” murmured Sam, glancing up at her briefly with a wicked sexy smile. Holding her waist with one strong hand, he used the other to part her lips. He licked a long strip up and flicked her with his tongue. Rowena shuddered, and gasped. Sam pleasured her with his tongue, and his fingers, and both at once. Soon she was breathing hard. Her small hands wound in Sam’s long dark hair.  
“Oh, oh, Sam, oh” Rowena panted.  
He kept pleasuring her, pressing his lips into her. He slipped two fingers inside her to push her faster and harder, to the point of no return.  
“Ohhhh!”  
She cried out with passion as she came, hot and wet on Sam’s face.

Sam looked up from between Rowena’s creamy thighs. Her head was thrown back, giving him a beautiful view of her neck and mouth, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to see more of her, all of her.  
Standing up, he commanded, “Take your shirt and jacket off too; I want to see you.”  
Rowena complied, tossing the tunic aside, while Sam peeled off his shirts. Sam took in the view before him- she was even better than he had imagined, her creamy pale skin glowing like magic in the light from the table. Her face was lit with pleasure and desire. She tossed her head, swishing her red hair against her neck.  
“See something you like?”  
She teased, looking up through her dark lashes at Sam as he stood over her.  
“See something you… want?”  
Her voice dropped to a sexy whisper.  
“Oh yes,” groaned Sam.  
When she gave him that look, he felt it all the way through him. He quickly pulled a condom out of his pocket and undid his pants, freeing his erection before slipping the condom on. He leaned into Rowena and ground his hips against her.  
Rowena reached down and stroked him, sending a shiver of anticipation through him. Goddess, he was huge, and she wanted him so much.  
“Please, Sam,” she whimpered through her pink full lips.  
With one sweep of his long muscular arm, Sam cleared off the table. As books crashed to the floor around them, Sam pushed Rowena back on the table. He pinned her wrists above her head with his hands and kissed her, long and hard. He kissed the tops of her pale white breasts where they rose above her bra. He kissed the sweet spot between her collarbones, all while continuing to grind against her.  
“Please, Sam,” Rowena begged, “please, please.”  
Her head was thrown back, and her chest was heaving, her breasts rising full and high. Sam loved this view. For all the times she had teased him, it felt so good to hear her beg. But he didn’t want to wait any more. Sam reached down and guided himself into her. Rowena moaned, long and low. He was so big and so hard and she was so full of him- then he pushed in farther, and she didn’t think she could take any more- and then Sam thrust his hips.  
“Oh!” cried Rowena, biting her lip. As Sam continued to fuck her, slow and steady, she rode the edge of pleasure and pain. Sam loved Rowena like this, had no idea how much he had wanted her like this, writhing under him, her hands curled into fists in his grip and making all those sexy sounds.  
“Rowena,” commanded Sam, “look at me.”  
Tears trembled on her long dark lashes but desire burned bright in her green eyes.   
“Look at me when you come.” He thrust into her carefully, deeply, still holding her hands above her head.  
“Sam, oh, Sam-” the walls rang with her screams as he fucked her through her orgasm.  
Sam paused for a moment but didn’t stop. He released her hands and Rowena curled into him, pressing her slim body against his bare muscled chest. Sam closed his eyes as she slipped her hands over his strong shoulders. He had waited long enough. He pounded into her, harder and faster. Her nails dug into his broad back and her breath came in hot gasps. Sam heard himself moan, an animal sound that curled up from deep inside him, and then he shuddered. His whole body shook, and his knees collapsed as he came, hard and long.

Pressed under Sam, Rowena couldn’t breathe, and she pushed him away with her small hands. Sam rolled off her and flopped back along the table, his hands pressed against the wood and his sculpted chest heaving.  
After a few moments, he turned to look at Rowena. She was already gazing towards him, her green eyes flashing with delight.  
“Sam Winchester,” she cooed.   
“You do come up with the best ideas.“  
Sam’s face lit up as a smile crossed his lips. His hazel eyes gleamed with satisfaction.  
"Why, thank you,” he said, and then he kissed her.


	4. Yes Please

“Rowena,” said Sam Winchester.  
The little witch didn’t give any sign that she had heard him.  
“Rowena,” he repeated, leaning across the table.  
“Look at me when I talk to you.”  
She still didn’t look up from the book she was holding, so Sam finally reached over with one long arm and tipped the book down.

“Oh,” said Rowena, fluttering her thick lashes and raising her green eyes to his.  
“Were you talking to me?" 

  
  
Sam sat back, shaking his head. There was no way she hadn’t heard him but, damn, the way her mouth looked - her perfectly glossed lips drove all other thoughts from his mind.

Rowena tossed her head, loose red curls brushing her white shirt, and went back to her book. Sam couldn’t tear his hazel eyes away from her- the way her neck arced and her eyes flicked from side to side across the page. She bit her lip mindlessly as she read. Sam’s mind flooded with the memory of what her mouth tasted like- dark, sweet and spicy.

An evil gleam flashed in Rowena’s green cat eyes.  
"Make me,” she purred.  
  
Sam bounded around the table and put his big hands on Rowena’s shoulders, spinning her chair to face him.  
“You want me to make you?” he growled.  
  
Rowena giggled, “Oh Sam, yes please.”  
In one lithe motion she slipped up out of the chair and kissed him, quick and hard. Sam grabbed the back of her neck, tangling his long fingers in her dark red hair, and pulled her back down into the chair.  
  
“Rowena,” he commanded.  
“You haven’t listened to me all day. But you are going to listen to me now, aren’t you?”  
  
“Am I?” she asked, daringly.  
  
Sam twisted his hand in her hair, yanking her head back to reveal her smooth white throat. His handsome jaw was set, and he spoke thru clenched teeth.  
“I am going to make you listen.”

  
“Yes, please,” Rowena whispered breathlessly.  
  
Without letting go of Rowena’s head, Sam walked around behind her. With one hand, he undid his belt and pulled it out of his jeans. He slid the other hand down Rowena’s neck to her shoulder and down her arm. Capturing both of her hands, he laced the belt around her wrists and the slats of the chair.  
  
Sam walked around to stand in front of Rowena again. She shifted and pulled her arms, testing his work, but the belt held. At the sight of her, tied up and squirming in front of him, Sam smiled wickedly.  
  
“Now, Rowena,” he said.  
“You have been annoying me all day. It’s time for you to be punished.”  
  
Sam stroked Rowena’s cheek, his big hand covering half her face, and she leaned into his touch. He lowered his lips to hers, but just as they met, he wrenched away. Rowena sighed.  
He trailed his fingers down her neck and across the sharp relief of her collarbones. Then he reached still lower, into the neckline of her white shirt.  
  
“Rowena,” Sam asked with a tilt of his head, “do you like this shirt?”  
She nodded.  
“Too bad,” he growled as he ripped the front open.  
  
Rowena gasped, “Sam! That was vintage!”  
  
“So are you,” Sam brushed his hand quickly between Rowena’s legs.  
“But you don’t see me complaining.”  
  
Rowena raised her hips eagerly to meet his touch but he pulled his hand away.  
“Wow,” he teased.  
“Wet already. You little slut!”  
  
“I’ll be a slut for you, Sam Winchester,” she cooed.  
“I’ll do anything you want.”  
  
“Anything?” Sam raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Anything for you, ” she answered, matching his glance with one of her own.

  
  
Sam shook his head.  
“First of all, Ro, you can take care of this little problem that you’ve caused.” Sam unzipped his jeans and stepped out of them.

Rowena’s green eyes widened at the sight of Sam in just his shirts and boxers.  
“Oh Samuel,” she answered.  
“I wouldn’t call it little, not at all.”

Sam straddled Rowena’s lap with his long muscular legs. Her mouth was at the perfect height for what he wanted. He waited for her to lower her head and take him in her mouth eagerly. He thrust his hips forward, and she choked. He let her find a rhythm and then tilted her head so he could see her sweet lips wrapped around his cock. This was exactly what he had been waiting for all day.  
  
Sam could’ve lasted a long time but he had other plans for Rowena, so he sank into the feeling of her warm mouth on him. His breath quickened as she picked up her pace. Finally he pulled away, braced his hands on the chair, and came on the curve of her neck.  
  
“Fuuuuck, Rowena,” he moaned, letting his eyes flutter closed for just a moment.  
Rowena giggled saucily, and Sam drew himself upright.  
  
“Oh,” he said smirking down at her.  
“You think now that you’ve pleased me, I’m done punishing you?”  
Rowena nodded and licked her swollen pink lips. Sam shook his head, his long hair curling against his neck.  
  
“I’m not nearly done with you, Ro. But first-”  
Sam reached down and lifted her hips with one hand. Finding the zipper to her skirt, he undid it and slipped it down over her thighs and off her legs.  
Sam looked down and chuckled.  
  
“Oh you naughty little witch,” he shook his head again.  
“You’re actually wearing a garter belt and stockings? This is like one of my fantasies.”  
  
Rowena fluttered her eyelashes at him. Her green cat eyes were warm and glittering.  
“I hope so,” she cooed. 

  
  
Sam knelt down between her knees and lowered his face to her thighs. Carefully, using only his mouth, he released one of the buckles holding up her stockings. Rowena moaned and pressed her hips forward. Heat radiated from between her legs. Sam pushed her back with one hand. Splaying his fingers against her lace panties, he held her in place. He placed wet kisses along the top of her stockings before undoing another buckle with his teeth. As he continued to work his way around her thighs with his mouth, Rowena started to beg.  
  
“Please, Sam, please.”  
  
Sam looked up at her, tossing back his thick dark hair.  
“I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson. I think the minute I let you go, you’ll be right back to tormenting me.”  
  
Rowena stared back at him defiantly. Without taking his eyes off hers, Sam slipped his thumb under her lacy panties and stroked her smooth folds. She shuddered. As he pulled off one stocking and went to work on the other, he continued to finger Rowena. Once both her shapely legs were bare, he looked up at her. She was breathing hard.  
  
He reached between her thighs with his other hand and slid two fingers into her. She bucked against his touch and bit her full lower lip. Damn, she was so hot and wet. Sam watched as a flush of arousal spread up her chest. He pulled both hands away. Rowena moaned. “  
  
"You think it’s that easy?” he asked her teasingly.  
“You think I’m just going to give you what you want?”  
  
Sam stood back and looked down at her. Her chest was heaving, her sweet pale breasts rising with each breath. Sweat curled her dark red hair against her neck.  
“Please,” Rowena breathed.  
  
A wicked grin curved Sam’s lips, and his dimples popped in his cheeks. He loved her like this, helpless and begging.  
“Oh no. You’ve been a naughty little witch and I’m not nearly done teaching you a lesson.”  
  
Sam leaned over Rowena and placed his big warm hands on her shoulders, sliding them down and behind her to where her wrists were fastened together to the chair. She moaned and arched towards him, trying to steal a kiss.  
  
“Hold still,” Sam commanded, keeping his face out of reach until he had unbuckled his belt around her wrists. He lowered his mouth to hers. Rowena leaned into the kiss for just a moment, and then slipped out of his grasp.

“Damn you, Ro!” Sam shouted.  
  
He had forgotten for just one second how quick and flexible her dancer’s body was. She skipped halfway up the stairs before pausing to look back at him. Red curls trailed down her narrow back, over her bra, towards her tiny waist. Her high round ass curved out under her lacy panties. Sam paused for just one moment to grab something and then chased after her.  
In a few long-legged bounds, he caught up to her at the top of the stairs. He grabbed her wrist and spun her back to face him.  
  
“Rowena, you witch!” She threw back her head and laughed, musical notes ringing off the walls. “Do you want me to punish you?”  
  
Rowena lowered her chin and looked at him thru her lashes, her green eyes sparkling.  
“Yes please,” she cooed.  
“Punish me please, Samuel.”  
  
Sam slipped his arms around Rowena, pulling her close so that he could kiss her, long and hard. Rowena moaned against his mouth. Sam took advantage of the moment to slip his tongue between her lips. Rowena sighed and melted into his embrace.  
  
Wrapping her tightly in his arms, Sam slipped to his knees and then down to the floor, pulling her with him. Rowena slipped her little hands up his high cheekbones and into his long hair.  
Like a snake, Sam grabbed her. Next thing Rowena knew, he had yanked her hands up to the iron railing. She felt handcuffs click around her wrists.  
  
“Oh Sam!” she cried.  
  
“Let me see you get away from me now,” Sam snarled.  
“And because you tried, I’m going to punish you some more.”  
  
He sat back on his heels and pulled off his brown plaid shirt and his t-shirt. Rowena took in the sight of him, tan and toned.  
  
“Enjoying the view?” he teased.  
He folded up his shirts and placed them under Rowena’s head, almost tenderly. Then he pulled plaid sleeves up and tied them over her eyes. Rowena gasped.  
  
Blindfolded and handcuffed to the railing, she couldn’t see or touch Sam. All she could do was wait for him. Finally he slipped his hands into her bra. He cupped her pale soft breasts in two warm hands. Lowering his face, he licked and sucked her pink nipples. She moaned and writhed under his attention.  
  
Sam slid his hands down farther to her waist. She was so tiny that his long fingers almost circled her. His hands moved out, around the curve of her hips and then down around to cup her ass. Rowena ground down into his grasp. He slid one hand into the back of her panties and pulled the lace down her slim legs and off her feet.  
  
Sam’s hand grasped her right ankle and bent her knee back towards her chest. Fuck, she was so flexible! Rowena waited, entirely at his mercy. She couldn’t see, or move her hands, and with her legs held open like this, she was completely vulnerable. Sam could do absolutely anything with her- and still she waited. Her arousal rose with the anticipation.  
Finally, she whimpered.  
  
“Sam, please-” she could hear him move above her.  
  
He pressed his body between her legs. She gasped and raised her hips to meet his. He thrust into her, and then in one strong motion, buried himself in her hot tight depths. A scream escaped Rowena’s lips. He was so thick and long, filling her all the way and stretching her to the point that it hurt- but hurt so good.  
  
“That’s right, Ro” murmured Sam, his hips thrusting into her with every word.  
“Take this, you little witch.”

Rowena’s hips moved on their own, trying to ride out the the pain. Sam kept pounding into her, fucking her harder as she squirmed. Rowena breathed in gasping moans under the pressure of him. She was so full of him and he was so relentless and-  
Suddenly, she suddenly clamped her legs down on Sam and she was coming, hard and fast. A wild groan escaped her lips as she bucked against Sam.  
  
She cried out, breathless and helpless. Sam slowed his pace but never stopped.

When Rowena finally drew in a long breath, Sam reached up and un-clicked the handcuffs around her wrists. They were trick cuffs all along. Blindly, she reached for him. He slid a warm hand through her tangled red hair and undid her blindfold. Her green eyes opened to his, wet and hot with desire.  
  
Sam started to move inside her again. Her eyes fluttered closed, long thick lashes sweeping her porcelain cheeks. He relished the look on her face as he fucked her slowly. Rowena curled into his warm body, her hands sliding up his shoulders and tangling together into his hair. She felt like her entire body was melting into hot liquid, circling closer and closer around a dangerous and enticing whirlpool. Her knees turned to water and her breath sped up to match the rhythm of Sam’s hips. She pulled him closer, wanting all of him. Then she tumbled entirely into the whirlpool of pleasure.  
  
Her mouth dropped open and she arced her neck, pressing her breasts up against Sam. A wild, animal scream escaped her lips. Hearing her, Sam moaned and thrust harder. Waves of pleasure flooded up her thighs and down her stomach to meet between her legs, a wild tide of hot release. She bucked against Sam and screamed again, the sounds of her pleasure ringing against the walls. Sam moaned and let himself go, throbbing hot and hard deep inside her. Finally, he crumpled against her, completely spent.  
  
Sam and Rowena lay on the hard marble floor, their warm bodies tangled together, trying to catch their breath.  
Sam cupped her face in one big hand and ran a thumb along her lips.  
  
“You sexy woman,” he murmured.  
“I guess you won’t be so naughty again.”  
  
“Oh really?” cooed Rowena, flashing her green eyes.  
  
“If you do,” promised Sam,  
“I’ll have to punish you again.”  
  
“Oh, Sam,” Rowena purred.  
“Yes, please.”


	5. Hours

After a long day at the end of a long week, the Winchester brothers were enjoying a nice drink in the library. Dean swirled the golden whiskey in his glass before he spoke to his younger brother.  
“So,” he finally said, “Rowena?”  
Sam shrugged and took a sip of whiskey before setting his glass down.  
“What about Rowena?”  
“You and her.”  
Dean cocked his head and raised one eyebrow at his little brother.  
Sam shrugged.  
“Maybe, once or twice.”  
Dean threw back his head and laughed, a deep laugh that shook his whole body. Dimples appeared in the lines around his mouth.  
Sam looked on in bafflement and then a growing sense that he had been caught in something.  
“Little brother,” Dean finally managed to speak.  
“You forgot that we have security cameras.”  
“Security cameras?” Sam repeated in confusion.  
“Yeah, we installed them a couple of years ago, remember? At the entrance to the bunker.”  
Sam went pale and then flushed red as Dean kept talking.  
“Next time you want to handcuff a woman to the bunker railing and fuck her for hours, maybe not on the landing? Maybe move a little farther from the front door?”

Sam swallowed hard as he remembered everything that he and Rowena had done that day. Handcuffing her to the railing had been only part of it. They had spent hours together that day, exploring and enjoying one another’s bodies.  
“How much, I mean- what did you see?”  
Dean chuckled wickedly.  
“Oh, mostly your sweet ass going to town on her. Although I did get a nice peek of her skipping up the stairs in nothing but lace. No wonder you can’t keep your hands off of her.”  
The memory was vivid in Sam’s mind - the sight of Rowena running up the stairs in her lacy underwear, her ass round and shapely, her long red hair brushing against the curve of her waist.

Sam thought of something and his eyes went wide.  
“Dean, I haven’t forgotten about cameras anywhere else, have I?”  
He tried to keep his voice casual.  
“Like maybe, in the War Room?”  
Dean shot Sam a hard sideways look, then nodded, a grin spreading across his face and crinkling his eyes.  
“I wondered what you two nerds were doing that ended up in books scattered all over the floor.”  
Dean thought for another moment, then pursed his lips and nodded.  
“The map table that lights up, though. Right?”  
Sam shrugged and grinned sheepishly. That memory was very clear too - how absolutely magical Rowena had looked in the light from that table, her pale freckled skin glowing under his touch.

Dean chuckled and reached for Sam’s glass, pouring a refill for them both.  
“Just let me know next time, little brother. So I know what hour - or hours - to skip.”  
Sam looked everywhere but at Dean. It was one thing for his brother to know about him and Rowena. To be caught out like this was another thing entirely.  
But oh, it was worth it! Every moment with Rowena was worth it, every minute, every hour. What wonderful hours they were!


	6. Green Velvet

Voices rose in the War Room as the Winchesters and Rowena discussed strategy for the case they were currently working. As usual, it was Winchesters versus the witch. Sam watched from one side of the table as the fiery redhead went toe to toe, literally, with his older brother. His eyes trailed over her tiny curvy body, dressed in a dark green pantsuit. She tossed her long red curls as she argued her point. Finally, with a muttered curse, Rowena turned on one high heel and stalked away from him.

image  
Dean nodded at his brother. Sam reached out, grabbing Rowena’s arm with one big hand, and spun her around to face him. Whatever he was going to say flew out of his mind entirely. Rowena’s dark green jacket was velvet. He let go of her and then ran his hand from her shoulder to her wrist, feeling the plush of the soft fabric.

“Sam!” Dean’s voice broke through Sam’s fascination.  
“Dean,” he said, “her jacket is so soft.”  
Rowena giggled.  
“Newsflash, bitch, velvet is soft.” Dean rolled his eyes. Sam had it bad.  
“Fine, jerk, we’ll do it your way.”  
Dean threw up his hands in exasperation.  
“That wasn’t even what we were talking about!” This little woman had his brother completely bewitched.

Dean turned and stalked out of the room. Rowena hurried after him, heels clicking. Sam sat and watched her go, watched the shimmy of her hips and her round juicy ass in that velvety pantsuit. When she was gone, he sighed and laid his head down on the book in front of him. Damn, he could not wait to get his hands on that little witch.

image  
Later that evening, Sam got a text from Rowena.  
“Can you come back to my room? I need something.”  
“Can’t you come out here? I’m busy.”  
“I need you to change a light bulb for me.”  
Sam shook his head. Perks of being so tall- people treated you like a human ladder. But he didn’t mind that much, especially not for Rowena.

As he made his way down the hall, he realized he had no idea what light bulbs he needed. He hadn’t been in Rowena’s room since it became, well, Rowena’s room. He envisioned one of the drab bunker bedrooms filled with piles of the gorgeous things Rowena always wore. The mental image made him smile, one side of his mouth turning up a little.  
When he got to Rowena’s room, Sam knocked softly on the door.  
“Samuel?” Rowena answered. The door was open just a little, and Sam stepped inside.

image  
Immediately he felt as if he had stepped into another world. The room was transformed so it hardly seemed part of the bunker at all. Curtains covered the walls. Every kind of curtain- shimmery sheers, heavy velvet, lace and tapestry. Soft cotton banners were printed with mandalas and spells and constellations. A bookcase in one corner was full to overflowing with not just books but also journals, bottles, herbs, feathers and crystals. Sam took it all in by candlelight. The desk and dresser were both stacked with banks of candles, all burning at once. The arm was thick with warmth and light and a heady mix of incense and wax and spices.

At the center of it all was Rowena, perched on the dove grey comforter at the end of the bed with her shapely legs crossed. She was wearing only a pair of lace panties and that green velvet jacket.

Sam walked over to her and ran his hands from her shoulders down to her wrists. He took her hands in his as he knelt down in front of her. He looked up at her face, at her beautiful proud face. The flames cast flickering shadows under her cheekbones and along her neck. In the soft light, her creamy skin was luminous. Sam’s hand rose to cup her warm cheek.

“Rowena,” Sam whispered, his voice low and husky. “You look magical.”  
Rowena smiled, the light of all the candles reflecting in her green cat eyes.  
“I know.” Then she bent down and kissed him.

Rowena’s kisses were hot, her lips sweet and spicy. Sam kissed her eagerly, hungrily. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweetness and desire. His hands slid down to her hips, circling her small waist over her jacket. His long fingers curved over the swell of her ass. Under his touch, Rowena was all warmth and softness- the plush velvet, the delicate lace, and her smooth pale skin.

Sam held Rowena close with one big hand on the small of her back, and slipped his fingers into the waistband of her panties. He traced a line around her hips, pushing his fingers lower as he brought them around to the curve of her stomach. He slipped his hand still lower to dip quickly between Rowena’s legs. Her hips rose towards his touch as she gasped into his mouth. For just a moment, he teased her with swift strokes, and then he trailed his wet fingers up towards her bellybutton.

Sam’s hand slipped up Rowena’s back, pushing against the velvet grain of her jacket, until his fingers reached her hair. He tangled his fingers in her long red curls and tipped her head backwards. His kisses slipped to her jawline and then trailed down her elegant neck. He kissed along her fine collarbone, hungry eager kisses that left blushed bruises in his wake, until his mouth found the hollow of her throat. He swirled his tongue, kissing her and feeling her moan under his lips.

Sam slid his hand up Rowena’s stomach. He pushed aside her jacket to reveal her breasts. They were small but perfectly round, like ripe peaches. His big hand cupped the soft weight of one as he lowered his mouth to her nipple. His lips closed on her velvety skin, licking and sucking. Rowena gasped and pressed into him. Sam greedily took as much of her breast into his mouth as he could, as if he could eat Rowena up. She tangled her slim fingers in his long hair, pulling his face to her other breast. With his hand and his mouth he adored her until she was breathing hard.

Finally he traced a line of kisses down the soft pale skin of her stomach, pausing to swirl his tongue in her bellybutton. Rowena moaned again as she felt a shiver shoot all the way to her core. Sam kissed along the waistband of her panties, licking and nibbling at her warm skin. He dragged his tongue hard alone the line of her hipbone. He teased her with a line of wet kisses on the crease of her thighs.

“Please, Sam, please,” Rowena panted. He answered her by hooking his thumbs in her panties and sliding them slowly down her hips and then off her legs entirely. He kissed her thighs in turn, starting at one knee and making his way closer and closer to her. Rowena leaned back, pressing her elbows into the soft grey covers on the bed. She spread her hips for him, begging with her body for his mouth on her.

Finally Sam slipped his hand between her legs and parted her lips with two fingers. He bent down and kissed her, softly at first, and then more deeply, tasting her wet desire. He licked a hard line to her clit and then swirled his strong tongue. Rowena moaned loudly and sank all the way back onto the bed, giving herself up to Sam’s skilled ministrations. He steadily pleasured her with his mouth and lips. His tongue darted in repeatedly to explore her hot depths.

A stream of mewling cries fell from Rowena’s lips and she pressed her hips up into Sam’s face, seeking pleasure. Sam knew exactly how to please Rowena and push her arousal higher and higher. He also knew when it would take a harder, faster touch to get her where she wanted to be. Usually he would move in with his hand, adding quick fingers alongside his mouth. Today, though, he held back. He dragged his tongue across her in slow, measured strokes.

“Sam…” she groaned his name between gritted teeth, “Don’t tease me.”  
Sam lifted his head and laughed. He rose up on his knees so he could look Rowena full in the face. He slipped his hand between her legs to keep pleasuring her. She pressed hard against him, seeking friction and release.  
“Don’t tease? You mean, like you tease me every day? Showing up looking so sexy? Wearing cute outfits? Shaking that juicy little ass??” He punctuated every question with swift movements of his fingers between her legs.

Rowena shook her head, tossing her red curls.  
“No…” her words trailed off into a ragged moan. Rowena was an absolute mess, writhing helplessly on the bed. Sam adored her like this, delighted in seeing all her poise and pride swept away on waves of desire. Her pale round breasts heaved with every breath. Her slim fingers twisted in the sheets. Sam kept going, ruthlessly. He craved Rowena like this, needed to know that he could please her this way, desperately pushed her until she was powerless.

“You tease me when you walk so sexy, when you laugh and toss your hair, when you bat your eyes at me.” He moved his hand faster, harder as Rowena’s hips ground into his touch. “You tease me every day just being so fuckin beautiful.” Sam’s voice was low and needy.

Rowena’s knees began to shake as Sam slipped two fingers together inside of her, curling them against her inner walls. A quick peach flush rose over the thin skin of Rowena’s chest and throat. She threw back her head as her moans turned into a shameless scream. Her orgasm lifted and tossed her like an ocean wave. Sam continued to work his hand in and on her as she tumbled through surfs of pleasure.

Finally Rowena drew a deep shuddering breath and relaxed against the bed. He didn’t understand the words that crossed her bitten lips, but they sounded old and cursed.

Sam stretched out next to Rowena on the rumpled grey covers of the bed and she nuzzled into his embrace. Her dark lashes were like lace against her cheeks. Sam gently stroked her face, tracing the constellation of freckles across her nose. He ran his fingers over her high cheekbones and into her red hair, smoothing her wild curls. He kissed her softly.

Rowena’s green cat eyes fluttered open and locked on Sam’s, warm and wet. For a while they were content just to lie tangled together. Their fast-beating hearts were communicating all they needed to say. Eventually, Rowena ground her hips against Sam and felt that he was hard and ready.

“Oh, Samuel,” she murmured as she sat up and pushed his broad shoulders back. Sam shifted on the bed until his head and shoulders were resting comfortably against the bank of pillows Rowena had there. He watched as Rowena pulled off her ruined green velvet jacket, tossing it onto the floor. Naked in the soft wash of candlelight, she swung her hips over him.

Rowena’s dark lips curved and a mischievous glint came into her green eyes. She felt like Sam could use a little more teasing after all. She covered his face and neck, his broad shoulders and fit chest and tight abs, with hot wet kisses. She ran her fine fingers and sharp nails over his tan skin, leaving light scratches in the wake of her touch. All the while, she hovered over his hips, warm and wet, just grazing him. Finally, Sam had had enough. He reached for her with both hands and cupped her tiny waist to pull her down hard against him.  
“That’s enough,” he growled.  
“Ro, fuck me.”

Rowena threw back her head and laughed, tossing her thick red curls. But held tightly in Sam’s firm grasp, she gave into what they both wanted. She let Sam guide himself into her- and then she paused. He thrust up into her but she had plenty of leverage. She pulled his hands off her hot body and grasped them between her small palms. She held herself tense, lowering herself ever so slowly onto his throbbing length.

Everything about sex with Sam was good, but this was truly one of the best parts- the part where he filled her and stretched her and pushed her until she was gasping, and they were only getting started. When she finally thought she had taken all of him in, Sam slipped his hands around her hips and over the curve of her ass and pulled her down, and pressed up into her. A moan slipped from her lips unbidden.

When she caught her breath, Rowena began to ride Sam. She was already drunk on pleasure and yet hungry for more. He could push her to the place that she fell apart, and put her back together again. She had no shame, only satisfaction and desire. She knew what he loved to see, and she gave it to him.

Rowena rode Sam in a steady rhythm, her torso slowly undulating. For someone so tiny, she was remarkably strong. Every muscle in her body was toned and lean. Her arms flexed as she lifted her mass of red curls above her head and let them tumble down over her face and shoulders. Her small round breasts were flushed, rising high with every breath. Sam ran his hands up her toned back and she leaned into his grasp.

The candle light illuminated Rowena’s inner radiance. Every curve and angle of her body was in sharp relief. Her soft creamy skin seemed to glow and shimmer as she moved. She was literally magic, shining and incandescent.

Rowena moved her hips in a rocking shimmy, slowly at first, and then faster. It was like she was dancing over Sam, with him. She was breathing faster and so was he. Sam loved the show, could’ve looked at Rowena all day. But he wanted her -needed her - breathless and begging again. He pulled her down to his chest and Rowena leaned into him willingly. At that angle, Sam pushed into her deeper and harder. Rowena gasped. Her small white hands curled into fists against his toned chest as he pounded into her.

Sam was breathing hard. He wanted Rowena, wanted to get lost in her. She was still rolling her hips, drawing him in and taking him deeper. Sam felt himself slip away to a place where he had no worries, no thoughts- only the wet heat of Rowena’s body on his. He was thrusting into her close depths greedily, taking without care. Suddenly Rowena was moaning and crying his name and her hips were grinding down on him as she tightened around him. She came long and loud, and then he did too. He felt like he was floating as release tore through him.

When Sam slammed back to earth, Rowena was lying on top of him, breathing hard and laughing. She kissed him deeply, nibbling just a little on his bottom lip. He cupped her face in his hand. He had no idea what he had done to have this kind of bliss. He certainly didn’t deserve it, but he welcomed it. Every moment with Rowena was a gift, unearned and cherished.

“You magical little witch, and your green velvet jacket,” Sam murmured as he kissed her.  
“Do you think I didn’t know it would make you crazy?” Rowena answered with a musical giggle. 

At some point, they slipped under the covers on the bed for warmth and protection. Some of the candles flickered out, but in the darkness, Rowena shone with her own power and bliss. Sam held her close as if they could stay this way forever.


	7. Locked On You

Rowena was a complicated woman and her moods varied every day. She could be hot or cold, sweet or feisty, naughty or nice. The one thing that she was consistently? 

Powerful. 

She loved to have control in every situation. Which was the very reason that Sam so loved to take it away from her in bed. Sometimes, he did it by making her beg for the pleasure he gave her. Sometimes, he did it by taking what he wanted from her. Sometimes, he did it the most obvious way- by tying her up. 

Any kind of physical bond on Rowena was merely a gesture. Just like Sam’s apparent size advantage, it made no difference. If Rowena really wanted to, all she would have to do was snap her fingers to escape or incapacitate Sam. So when Sam had Rowena tied up and begging, it was because Rowena wanted to be tied up and begging. And oh, how Sam wanted her that way!

Rowena knew Sam could never resist being teased, and she loved to tease him. In fact, she had been working on him for several days, winding him up for what she knew would be explosive sex. She started getting his attention in little ways- wearing outfits she knew he liked, standing a little closer than she needed to, brushing her fingers against him in passing, playing with her hair when she pretended not to know he was watching. Two nights ago, she found a reason to be out of the bunker overnight.

Yesterday, she stepped up her game, making sure Sam couldn’t ignore her. When he sat at the library table reading, she leaned over him, brushing her breasts against him. She found reasons to walk up and down the stairs, making sure he was watching her ass. She laughed loudly at Dean’s stupid jokes, tossing her hair and showing off her neck. At dinner, she made sure to sit close to Sam and hang on his every word, batting her eyelashes enticingly. After dinner, he caught her in the hall. Pressing his tall body against hers, he kissed her hotly. She kissed back, eagerly, and then pulled away with a little shake of her head. 

“Not tonight, Samuel,” she murmured before slipping to her room and closing the door. 

Today, she enacted the last stage of her plan. After making sure Sam noticed her, pushing him right to the edge, she played hard to get. When he walked into the room, she found a reason to leave. When he talked, she pretended to be engrossed in something -anything- else. She didn’t laugh at his gentle teasing or respond to his flirting. By evening, he was wound so tight with frustration and desire that Rowena could feel him shaking whenever she was nearby.

After dinner, Rowena slipped off to the library. She grabbed a book and settled down into one of the big leather chairs, propping her feet up on a low table. She had a firm sense of her own beauty, and knew how to pose in order to display herself to the best advantage. She pressed her shoulders into the chair, pushing her breasts high against her rose gold sweater. She crossed her ankles, making sure her skirt slipped above her shapely calves and wrapped just so around her thighs.

She didn’t have to wait long. Soon, Sam loped into the library, calling her name. When he spotted her, he loomed over Rowena, his hands on either arm of the chair. She was caged in by his body so she couldn’t have gotten away if she wanted to. 

“Rowena,” he said. His voice was low. Tense energy seemed to crackle in the space between them. “I know what you’re doing.”

Rowena arched her perfect eyebrows. 

“You do?”

Sam shook his head. Gods, he couldn’t think when he looked at Rowena’s bright glossy lips. 

“You’re teasing me, winding me up. That’s enough!” He cupped her face in one hand and punctuated his words with kisses. “No - more - teasing." 

Rowena sighed happily and slipped her arms around Sam’s neck. She kissed him back, parting his lips with her sharp tongue. Sam gathered her in his long arms and picked her right up out of the chair. He slid one arm under her knees as he carried her out of the library and down the hall towards his bedroom in a flurry of hot kisses. With swift fingers, Rowena had his shirt undone before they ever got there.

Sam kicked open the bedroom door with one booted foot and laid Rowena down on his bed, on the thin pillows and scratchy cheap blanket. He pulled her sweater up over her head before letting her wiggle out of her dark skirt while he tossed aside his shirt and t-shirt. He pushed her back against the pillows so he could see her, all of her. In his spartan room, she shone like an exotic jewel. He wanted her so much he could hardly stand it. But he was willing to take his time. After enduring days of her teasing, he was going to make it worthwhile for both of them. 

Sam covered Rowena’s perfect tight body with hot kisses while she laughed and sighed and squirmed under his touch. Just for him, Rowena reached above her head to run her fingers through her thick red curls, letting them spill over the pillows. Sam leaned over her and ran one warm hand up her toned arms. Before she knew what was happening, Rowena felt the cold metal of hand cuffs click shut around her wrists. She gasped and pulled against them, but Sam had her. Her eyes widened with excitement and Sam chuckled at her response. 

"You think you can tease me like that and get away with it?” He asked. “I’m going to keep you here and make you pay." 

Rowena shivered with anticipation. Sam’s mouth moved lower and lower down her body, kissing and licking as he made his way to what they both wanted. He traced his callused fingers over her fine collarbones and then pressed his hand against the base of her throat. He looked at Rowena, at her creamy neck under his big hand, and she nodded. He could feel Rowena’s fast breathing and little moans under his touch. He tightened his grip on her throat as he concentrated on pulling her panties off with his teeth.

Rowena felt lightheaded, floating away on a mix of pleasure and breathlessness. Suddenly, panic surged through her. She was suffocating and she couldn’t escape. She felt helpless, pinned down against her will. For the first time in a long time, she was powerless. 

She jerked hard against the cuffs, yanking her wrists against the cold metal. She reached out for her magic but couldn’t feel it. Jagged bolts of purple light fizzled in the air around her wrists as she tried in vain to free herself. A strangled cry tore from her mouth.

Sam reacted instantly, pulling his hands and lips off of her. But it was too late - Rowena was somewhere else, somewhere horrible. She drew a deep ragged breath and began to scream, wild cries of terror that pierced Sam straight through the heart. 

"Rowena!” He called her name, truly scared. But she was beyond hearing. Her body shook in fear of something he couldn’t see, and the handcuffs cut gouges into the fine skin of her wrists. Sam reached up quickly and undid them, but not in time to stop the trickle of blood down her pale forearms. He had no idea what was going on, and was afraid to make it worse, but he gathered Rowena in his arms. 

On some level, she registered that he was there, and she curled into his embrace. He held her close as she trembled and sobbed. Her skin was clammy, her temples sweaty. She clenched her hands into fists, trying in vain to stop them from shaking. Little sparks of purple magic still fell from her fingertips.

Sam felt her gradually come back to him, returning from whatever hell she had visited. He pulled her in tighter, tucking her head against his chest. He ran his fingers softly through her sweat-damp hair, letting her know that he was there and she was safe. 

Finally, with a ragged sigh, Rowena sagged against his chest. Sam stroked her face and gently cupped her chin. Pulling her gaze to his, Sam looked Rowena full in the face. 

“Rowena,” he asked softly, “What happened?”

Her green eyes filled with tears and she looked away. 

“I couldn’t breathe,” she finally whispered, “And then I was back in Hell, with Lucifer, choking me.” She gagged involuntarily, the flashback was so strong.

Sam shook his head. Of course. How could he have been so stupid?! He knew Lucifer, he had been to hell. How did he not think that this would trigger Rowena? 

“Do you know what it’s like…” The words caught in her throat. “Do you know what it’s like to be burned alive?” Rowena shuddered, hard, memories of torturous pain searing through her. 

Sam did know, that was the worst part. He, like no one else, understood exactly what Rowena had suffered. He had no words. Nothing he could say could make anything better. Helplessly, he held her close, trying to let her know that he was there, wanting to make things okay. 

Sam took one of her fine hands in his, and that’s when he realized her wrists were still bleeding. Rowena could’ve -should’ve- had enough magic to heal a minor wound like that, but she was too depleted to try.

“Oh, Ro,” Sam sighed. He laid Rowena back on the bed. She let go reluctantly and whispered his name.

“Hang on,” he told her. 

He stood up and grabbed his discarded t-shirt. Walking to the sink in the corner, he ran warm water over the cloth. Sam came back to Rowena and wiped the blood off her arms in long strokes from her elbows to her wrists. He inspected the cuts on her wrists more closely. Her fine skin was puffy and raw, already bruising. 

Sam couldn’t help feeling like he was at fault, like he had caused this, like he had hurt Rowena in this way. 

“Sorry,” he whispered, “I’m so sorry." 

She shook her head, her lashes wet and dark as her eyes fluttered closed. His gaze on hers was so intense she couldn’t bear it. She would’ve felt angry if anyone else had seen her without her protective armor in place. In front of Sam, she felt ashamed. He had always treated her with respect, even reverence for her depth of knowledge and experience. She felt somehow like she had disappointed him, and she hated it. 

"Stop talking,” she begged, her voice hoarse. 

Sam obeyed, ducking out of the room just once to grab first aid supplies. When he came back, Rowena reached out for him. He settled on the bed next to her and wrapped her in a warm embrace before letting her go so he could take care of her. 

Sam’s fingers were tender as he dabbed cream on Rowena’s cuts and then wrapped gauze gently over her damaged wrists. He taped the bandages and then placed a gentle kiss on each one. 

Rowena was shaking from cold and the aftermath of adrenaline. Sam grabbed a worn flannel and offered it to her. She pulled it over her shoulders and Sam buttoned it up. Rowena was swamped in the shirt but appreciated the warmth. It smelled like Sam, and it comforted her.

Sam opened a bottle of water and handed it to Rowena. She drank it all down thirstily. He had never seen her like this, broken and small. All he wanted to do was comfort her, hold her. 

He took a soft washcloth and wiped her face, cleaning off the mingled sweat, tears and makeup. When her porcelain cheeks were clear, he brushed the softest of kisses over her freckles.

He hated that she was hurt, hated that he had triggered this. It was a shock to see her absolutely shattered. Pride and magic were so much a part of her. He had never considered just how fragile she was without them. He thought he had gotten a glimpse of who Rowena was before she became a witch. It explained so much about her relentless quest for power.

Slowly, he stretched out on the bed beside her, careful to give her space. He had swapped his jeans for pajama pants but his chest was still bare. Rowena sighed and nuzzled back against his warmth. Sam curled his body around her small one, spooning her in his embrace. He carefully tucked one arm over her, pulling her in close. This was the most vulnerable they had ever been together, and he was frankly caught off guard.

Eventually, Rowena’s breathing slowed as she succumbed to sleep. Sam stayed awake, watching over her. Her long red hair was splayed across the pillows, her lashes like lace on her cheeks. Sam’s heart wrenched in his chest. When had he come to care for her so much?

Rowena had burst into his life as an enemy, and time had gradually made her a partner of Team Free Will. But to him, she was more- she had become a mentor, a friend. Their sexual relationship had grown up in the space between them. Rowena -and sex with Rowena- had become one of the best parts of Sam’s life.

As Sam watched Rowena sleep in his arms, he finally admitted to himself the truth. She was more than a partner, a friend. She was more than a good time. She was his lover. 

Sam loved Rowena. He realized it with a sharp pang of desire. How could he be holding this woman in his arms and still longing for so much more - for her, with her - at the same time?!

In the dark quiet of Sam’s sparse bunker room, Rowena shone like a wayward star. Sam drew her in, curling around her protectively. He nuzzled into the curve of her neck, breathing in the sweet clean smell of her skin and hair. Her delicate body was warm against his. He marveled at the sense of closeness, at the delight of just being there with her.

Sam sighed contentedly. Rowena’s heart, beating strong and steady in time with his, was the last thing he heard before he drifted off to sleep.


	8. For You Always

Sam woke up with Rowena in his arms. Her breathing was slow and even, her face serene. She showed no trace of how upset she had been last night. He shook his head drowsily, trying to make sense of everything that had happened.

How had he gotten here?

He knew, of course, what had happened last night. Handcuffs and breath play - things she loved - had triggered a panic attack, and so he had taken care of her. She had spent the night in his bed, and he had stayed with her to comfort her.

But, in a broader sense, how had he gotten to the place where a woman like Rowena was in his arms? She was so far out of his league, in terms of her knowledge and experience and power. Not to mention, she was the most gorgeous little witch he had ever seen. 

He tilted his head and brushed one soft kiss against her lips. Without opening her eyes, she smiled just a little and sighed. 

image

“Mmm, I love you, Sam,” she murmured. 

She laid her head against his bare chest, fingertips resting lightly against his skin. He suddenly felt like it was hard to breathe. He tightened his grasp, pulling her into a closer embrace for a moment.

He stared at the ceiling, mind racing and heart pounding. There was no way Rowena had meant that. She was still asleep. Maybe she was dreaming, remembering someone else. But no, she had said his name. 

Surely. No. 

Love was such a loaded word, especially for a Winchester. Love meant family. Love meant you would do anything, would kill or die, would go to hell and back, would sell your soul. Love wasn’t a word Sam had said to a woman since, well, Jessica. 

Sam didn’t know exactly when, but at some point, he had just started to assume love wasn’t for him. He had Dean, of course, and the family of assorted hunters and supernatural creatures that they had gathered around them over the years. 

He had never intended to fall in love with Rowena. Shit, he hadn’t even intended to start having sex with her. He had thought about it, sure. But she was the one who had taken the leap and actually asked him. 

The little witch and her devious ways. Sam’s lips curled up in a fond smile just thinking about the deliberate way she had pursued him. She had seduced him so cleverly and so thoroughly that he hadn’t even realized what was happening. 

He shook his head. For a smart guy, he could sure be oblivious. Then again, he never expected Rowena to notice him. Having her attention so fully devoted to him was astounding.

He turned to look at her again. When she was asleep, she looked so soft and fragile, the cloak of power in which she habitually wrapped herself cast aside. 

The only other times he ever saw her vulnerable like this was, well, during sex. Even then, so much of the time, she had to be in control. It took patience and a lot of effort to push her to the point where she would let go. But he enjoyed every moment, and they were all the sweeter for the payoff at the end. 

Sam couldn’t resist. He reached over and smoothed her red curls before trailing his fingers down her cheek. This time, her green cat eyes fluttered open, and she fixed her gaze on him. She murmured his name.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” he answered softly. “How do you feel?” 

Rowena lifted her wrists. A dark look skittered across her face as she remembered her meltdown the night before. But she quickly smiled as she pulled off the gauze and tape. Her fine skin had healed, leaving only the faintest fading bruises. 

Sam took her hands in his and gently kissed her wrists. A sigh fell from her lips. 

“Wait,” she murmured. She slipped out of bed and through the door, still wearing nothing but his flannel. It hung halfway to her knees, and he got a delightful view of her legs as she left. He took the moment alone to drink some water and brush his teeth. He wasn’t sure exactly what Rowena was up to but he really, really hoped it included more kissing. 

He was waiting in bed when Rowena came back. She had brushed her hair and wiped off any stray traces of makeup. So vain, this woman, and so beautiful no matter what! He held out his arms and she slipped back into bed next to him. 

“Oh,” he exclaimed, “You’re cold! Come here and let me warm you up.” 

She rolled on top of him with a giggle. Her kisses were cool and minty but they quickly grew hot. Sam’s fingers strayed to the buttons of her - well, his - shirt. 

“Wait,” he said, pushing her shoulders back to look her in the eye. “Is this what you want?”

She nodded. “Samuel.” was all she said, both insistent and pleading. But he understood. She needed this. She had wounds that could not be covered with bandages. Sex was her way of reclaiming agency over her body, her emotions. She needed safety, reassurance, and control; and Sam could give her all of that and more. 

Normally, she craved control in all situations. Even when she yielded her power to Sam, they both knew it was with consent and by choice. This morning, after the draining night before, she remained unusually soft and open. Her vulnerability in the moment was just as appealing to Sam as her typical feistiness. He knew this was another way to show her he cared. 

He rolled her over onto her back and finished undoing her shirt while his lips trailed from her mouth to her neck and then her collarbone. Fuck, he loved that particular curve of her body, so sharp and fragile. He knew how to break that bone with one strike, but instead he focused on it with the softest ardor. He licked and sucked and nibbled until Rowena wore a trail of tiny, careful bruises from her shoulder to the hollow of her throat. 

Then he moved his attention lower, to her perfect breasts, giving them attention in turn. He knew exactly when and how to touch her, tease her. Soon she was whimpering, arching up off the bed trying to get more of his mouth on her. He splayed one hand over her ribs, pushing her back down. 

With his other hand, he grabbed the curve of her waist, his thumb pressing hard against her skin. He treated the sharp curve of her hip bone like he had her collarbone, hard kisses leaving marks lower and lower. He lapped at the salty sweat on her skin. He dragged his tongue across the crease at the top of her thigh, and she whimpered. 

Sam smiled and moved his mouth lower- much lower, all the way down to her knee. He bit her lightly there, sharp and teasing. Then more softly up the inside of her thigh, little whispering ghost nibbles that prickled her skin with goosebumps. As he kissed higher and higher, he drew Rowena’s knee up over his shoulder. 

It seemed like every touch of his mouth or hands drew a different noise from Rowena - little moans and sighs and whimpers. Every sound from her lips heightened his sense of desire. It took iron self control to keep teasing her, pushing her. But she made it worth the wait. 

She was wide open and ready for him when his lips finally brushed her pussy. He eased into her with soft, kittenish licks. She tangled her fingers in his long hair, trying to pull him in closer. 

“Please, oh please,” she breathed raggedly. She was writhing under him, frantic and tense. Sam smiled, and gave into what they both wanted.

He buried his face between her thighs eagerly, hungrily. She had been winding him up for days and he was desperate for her. He had practice giving her exactly what she liked. And he savored every taste, every drop of her desire. Knowing that she was willingly handing him control of the moment was heady, intoxicating.. He urged her on her slowly, steadily, until she began to swear and moan. 

People who thought Rowena was always such a refined and proper lady had never seen her like this. When she was desperate to come, she would curse in all kinds of languages. Secretly, Sam loved it. He was delighted to know he was seeing a side of her that she was careful to keep hidden. And he derived great pleasure from urging her towards that point. 

Her knee tightened over his shoulder, and she yanked his hair harder. Her words faded into sobbing moans as she came. Sam eased up but kept working her steadily until her thighs stopped quivering. He stretched out, easing himself above her to plant a kiss on her mouth. To his surprise, she grabbed for him, tangling her fingers in his hair to hold him close. There was a heat behind the kiss he had never felt before. 

“Take your pants off,” she murmured, her voice low and desperate. Then she found her footing and commanded him once again. “Off, now.”

Sam quickly obeyed, and she directed him to lie back on the bed. She straddled his hips, her small hands resting gently on his chest. He was already so hard. For a few long moments she just rocked back and forth, grinding against him and covering him with her wetness. She lifted her hair in her delicate hands, let it fall over her alabaster shoulders and small, high breasts. She was playing with him, pushing him on purpose. 

He cupped her ass with both hands, hard enough to bruise. 

“Ro,” he huffed out, “That’s enough.” 

Her lips curled up in a coy smile before she nodded and guided him into her warm folds. She slipped down on him slowly, so slowly, her back arching and her breasts rising as he stretched and filled her. They were both breathing fast by the time she had taken him all in. 

Then she began to ride him, twisting and grinding. He was barely moving at all, just slow gentle thrusts, letting her take what she wanted. He followed her sinuous movements as if watching her perform the most beautiful, obscene dance.

He slipped one hand between her legs. She let out a gasp and reached for his wrist, holding him there, begging for more. Her nails dug into his skin. He watched the peachy flush rising between her breasts, up over the fine skin of her chest and neck, until her cheeks bloomed with color. 

He could feel her start to clench around him, and still he kept the same steady pace with his hips. She bit her lip as her head dropped back. Her hands grabbed his wrists harder. A choking moan was the only sound that she allowed to escape her throat as she came, grinding against him. 

Sam waited until she drew in a breath. Then he grabbed her waist and held her down as he thrust into her. She angled her hips so he was hitting exactly where she wanted as he slammed up, over and over. She curled over him and her mouth fell open in a low scream as she came one more time, and then he let himself go. 

Rowena slipped down onto his chest. Both of them were sweaty and breathing hard. Sam could feel her racing heartbeat under her skin. He curled his arm around her shoulders and softly kissed the top of her head. 

She looked up at him from under feathered heavy lashes, cupping his chin in one hand and drawing his eyes down to meet her gaze. “Sam,” she murmured.

He had never seen her look more beautiful. She was, as always, radiant with pleasure, but this time there was more. An openness, a warmth that he was unused to seeing. 

His breath caught in his throat. What would she say? If she told him she loved him again- he wasn’t ready- 

“Thank you,” she said. “Thank you for taking care of me.” Her tone was so sincere, it almost broke his heart. He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Of course, it meant the same thing. But this he could answer.

He swallowed hard against the emotions threatening to choke him and pressed a kiss to her lips before he spoke.

“Rowena,  
For you, always.”


	9. Whipped

Sam and Dean were sitting across from one another in the kitchen bunker, drinking coffee in the mutual silence of late morning. Sam looked particularly drowsy but happy, his dark hair tousled, his movements languid. 

Finally Dean spoke up. “So, ’s Rowena still asleep in your bed?”

Sam started as if caught doing something wrong, but his brother knew him too well. No use denying it. “You’ve known about us, about Rowena and I, from the very beginning." 

Dean nodded and then a knowing smile curled his lips. "Yeah, but Sam, how long have you been in love with her?”

“In love? I’m not in love!” It was one thing for Sam to be thinking about Rowena, and love. It was another thing entirely to hear his big brother say it out loud. 

“Rowena and I work together well. We share a lot of interests like old books and magic. And okay, yeah, we’ve been sleeping together.”

Sam took a gulp of coffee and tried to gather his thoughts. He knew his defensiveness was a dead giveaway. Still, he was barely able to admit it to himself, much less anyone else.

“But love?“ He scoffed. "Dean, that’s a pretty big word.”

“Sure,” Dean shook his head slowly. “You’re not in love, fine.” His eyebrows rose in a way that clearly belied his words.

“Tell me, then, why your face lights up whenever Rowena walks into the room, why you can’t take your eyes off her. Tell me why you follow her around the bunker like a giant puppy. That little witch has you completely whipped.”

Before Sam could protest any more, Rowena wandered in to the kitchen, just a moment too late to hear Dean’s words. Her beautiful face was soft with sleep and satisfaction. 

Sam’s heart leapt at the sight of her. She walked over and gently rested one hand on his shoulder. He reached up to tangle his fingers in hers. 

“Hi, you,” he murmured. He could feel heat rising in his cheeks and carefully avoided Dean’s gaze. He didn’t need to look at his brother to know that he was smirking.

“Lads, do we have tea? Or only this barbarous coffee?”

Sam jumped up so quickly he almost knocked Rowena over.

“Of course, have a seat, I’ll get you some.”

Sam pretended he couldn’t feel Dean’s eyes boring into his back as he reached into a high cabinet and pulled out some Five Roses. For a few minutes, he busied himself with tea bags and water. He came back to the table holding a delicate teacup and saucer.

He set it softly in front of Rowena.

“Anything else for you?” His gaze lingered on her lips, her fingertips on his arm. 

Dean’s full lips twisted in a smirk.

“Thank you, Samuel,” Rowena said, her voice almost a purr.

Sam felt himself relax, basking in her open praise. He smiled happily.

Dean’s hand in front of his mouth didn’t quite cover the sound as he coughed out, “Whipped.”


	10. Purple Roses

“I love you, Sam.” **  
**

Rowena’s voice echoed in his memory. At the time, she had been half asleep. He had been afraid to bring it up afterward. He wasn’t sure which thought terrified him more: that perhaps she didn’t mean it, or that she really did.

As uncertain as he felt at times, every day one thing grew more and more sure: he loved her. He wanted to tell her. She needed to know.

 **  
**She needed to know the way his whole world had gotten brighter since she came into it. She needed to know that he thought about her when he heard stupid Ed Sheeran songs on the radio. She needed to know that his arms ached to hold her. **  
**

The trouble was, he had no idea what to say. He wasn’t one of those people who threw the words around lightly. For him, love was more than a feeling. It was a commitment. Love was serious, because once he loved someone, they were family. Love was a responsibility, a promise.

It was a feeling, of course, too. And damn, he felt it all the time. Everything reminded him of her. There wasn’t a room in the bunker that didn’t hold memories. Not just the times and places they had sex, although there were plenty of those. All the research they had done, the books they had read and the cases they had worked together. All the moments when she had smiled at him or teased him or just batted her eyes and he had come undone. His heart sped up when she was near, and his thoughts wandered to her when she was gone. Memories of her could overwhelm him with desire. His last conscious thought before sleep, and his first thought upon waking, was always of her. 

Sam felt her absence like a physical ache, her presence like a contented warmth.

Sometimes he thought that all of his life up until now had been in black and white. The moment Rowena kissed him the first time, the world burst into color. 

Most of his life, he had felt held together by duct tape and safety pins. With Rowena around, his scarred heart seemed not only mended but full. 

But that was what Rowena did to him. She awakened dreams he thought long gone. She made him try for a hope that he had thought out of reach. She made him dizzy, breathless and gasping with possibility. And at the same time, she made him deadly serious with his desire to care for her, to love her.

Dean was right. He had it bad. 

Sam couldn’t keep all this love to himself any longer. But his life had required him to shield his heart. He had years of practice with hiding his emotions, locking them away. At the thought of telling Rowena he loved her, his heart soared.

But nagging doubts still echoed in his mind. 

Rowena could have any one she wanted, anyone at all. Why would she settle for him? Sure, they had chemistry, but that wasn’t love. It was asking an awful lot, especially when he had done nothing to earn her love. He had nothing to offer, had done nothing to deserve her.

He couldn’t even protect her, not that she needed him too, but even if he tried, everyone he ever cared about got hurt. He was reaching too far. Love wasn’t for him.

The one thing that could silence that voice of doubt was Rowena. When he was with her, all his questions and fears faded away. Her beauty and her presence was enough for him. Her admiration both supported him and spurred him to do more. The obvious way she expressed her need for him- it floored him. 

Being with Rowena was the most overwhelming mix of sensations. He felt so comfortable with her, perfectly seen and understood. At the same time, his heart raced with excitement every time he thought of her. Her mere presence was exhilarating. 

He had to tell Rowena he loved her. He was pretty sure, most of the time, that she loved him too. But even if she hadn’t actually said it or meant it, he meant it. He needed to say it. 

The words burned in his chest like a live coal he couldn’t hide. The way she lifted him and grounded him all at once. The way she filled him with contentment and longing. It was love, unexpected overwhelming love. He needed to tell her and he didn’t know how. 

He wanted to make it special because she was special. He needed a way to demonstrate to Rowena the depth of his feelings for her. He just didn’t know how. 

What could he get for a woman who had everything? Money, magic, power. She had access to anything she desired. And she didn’t hesitate to treat herself, either. Gorgeous clothing and jewelry, luxurious spa weekends, delicious food and drink- she indulged in it all. 

If Rowena wanted something, she had it already. What could Sam offer?

It was Dean who got him pointed in the right direction, finally, making a joke about them “dating.” That’s when the realization hit Sam: he had never taken Rowena out on a date.

“A date night! You’re a genius, Dean!” Sam thumped his brother’s shoulder affectionately.

“Of course I am,” he answered in a voice both pleased and baffled. 

Sam was already sliding into a chair and opening his laptop. Their first date had to be perfect.

But where to go? He could make it exotic, elaborate, expensive, but none of those things would impress Rowena. The only thing left was to make it an experience, something unique and personal. 

It’s not like he could take Rowena to Olive Garden. But he was Sam Winchester. Research was his thing. He scoured the internet for ideas as intensely as he had ever researched a case. 

Finally, he found it. Not a restaurant, but an experience. Once a month, a breakfast restaurant in the city opened its doors for a limited seating in the evening. They featured different chefs, each month cooking a chef’s choice or tasting menu. No orders, no options, just course after course carefully planned, and paired with drinks.

Three weeks from now, they were featuring a Scottish chef. It took Sam two weeks and several hundred dollars to find someone who had booked a table and convince him to sell. 

Then he had to figure out how to ask Rowena to join him. He wanted to do more than just call or text her. He decided to send her flowers. 

But no ordinary bouquet would do. Not for a woman like her. Red roses, the traditional symbol of love, seemed cliche. Yellow roses for friendship, too platonic. White roses, too funereal. 

Finally Sam found the perfect rose: purple, for enchantment and irresistible charm. They also stood for love at first sight. He grinned to himself. Certainly not at first sight, but at first kiss, maybe. When he first began to see her for who she really was, love had followed. 

He added calla lilies for devotion and magnificence. He filled out the arrangement with fern, which could mean fascination, sincerity, magic. 

He was confident that Rowena would understand and appreciate the message of the flowers, so he kept the card simple: Friday, 5pm, wear something nice. 

Sam knew as soon as Rowena got the roses because he got a text.  
  
How nice?

He took a deep breath and sent her a picture of his dark suit and a fresh white shirt, hanging on the back of his closet door. Up until now, he had only ever worn it for cases. Wearing it for real felt different somehow. 

I’ll see you Friday.

Dean agreed to lend him the Impala for the night. Sam braced himself for usual the barrage of instructions and warnings, but instead, Dean grabbed him in a big hug. Then he pulled back, still holding him by the shoulders, to look his little brother in the eye.

“Sammy,” he said, “Go get her.”


	11. Heather

Sam knocked on Rowena’s apartment door, his heart in his throat. He hadn’t felt this way before a date in almost 20 years. Hell, he hadn’t been on a date, a proper date, in that long. Then the door swung open and there she was. 

Rowena.

His Queen.

She was wearing a black dress, long and velvety. It was simple and elegant, and perfectly skimmed the curves of her slim body. He grinned. She had remembered how he loved her in velvet. The sleeves covered her arms and shoulders but the neckline plunged low.

“Hello,” she murmured, her voice sultry. She slid her hand up the doorframe, leaning towards him. It was a familiar gesture but still irresistible. She wore a thin strand of something sparkly that trailed all the way down her breasts, and he followed it with his eyes. 

“See something you like?” she asked, teasing. Her high round breasts were perfectly framed by the neckline of her dress and he couldn’t look away.

Sam swallowed hard. 

“See something you want?” she purred. 

She always looked beautiful, of course, but tonight was something else. Tonight, she looked straight magical. 

“You, Rowena. I only ever want you. But we have dinner reservations.”

She tipped her face up, tossing her long red curls. Her eyes were fixed on his face, warm and bright. He slipped one hand around her waist, pulling her closer. Her delicate hands skimmed the arms of his jacket and tightened around his shoulders. The brush of her fingers on his arm, even through the cloth, sent a bolt of white hot lightning straight to his core. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her hungrily. He heard her whimper, deep in her throat, before he pulled away. 

Her hand slid down to fit in the crook of his elbow, and he placed warm fingers over hers. He knew Dean would tease him about being so formal, but with Rowena, it felt right. This was how a Queen deserved to be treated. 

In the elevator, the mirror reflected the two of them side by side, and Sam found his eyes drawn to her image. She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. She looked small and delicate, but he knew better. That perfect tiny body held a tremendous force of will and a deep well of desire. Her gaze met his in the mirror, her green eyes shining with excitement, a glimpse of her fiery soul.

When they reached the Impala, Sam opened the door for Rowena and helped her in before taking his place behind the wheel. She slid across the broad leather seat to be closer to him. He laid his hand palm up on her lap and she laced her fingers in with his. He let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

Sam had so many things racing through his mind, he didn’t know what to say first. Rowena seemed to pick up on his mood, and teased him gently. 

“Still won’t tell me where you’re taking me, Samuel? This must be someplace special,” she said, keeping her voice light. “It’s not like you to be this nervous.“

Sam smiled. She knew him so well. He answered, only half joking. “I realized that I haven’t done much for you in terms of dating. I never take you out, give you a chance to dress up." 

“I thought you liked me undressed.” Even without looking, he knew the coquettish face she was making. He felt himself blush a little, just thinking about it. This woman of his and her bewitching ways! He chuckled before he answered.

“I do, don’t get me wrong, but maybe later. I think you’ll enjoy this, first.”

Rowena’s fingers tightened around his and he squeezed back in anticipation, in promise. 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Rowena read the sign that said “Breakfast & Lunch,” then looked at him quizzically. 

“Wait,” he answered her wordless question. “You’ll see.” He had seen pictures of the dinners, and he could only hope that this would be a surprise worthy of her hopes. 

They stepped into the restaurant, Rowena’s hand still on his arm, and she stopped short. Every table in the place was draped with white cloth and lit with candles. White strands of Christmas lights hung from the walls. The ordinary bistro had been transformed into something magical. Her eyes flicked across the room, and her mouth dropped open in a soft, wondering sigh.

While Rowena drank in the sight of the restaurant, Sam only had eyes for her. All the lights in the room couldn’t compare to the way her face shone with delight. Just looking at her made his throat tighten with pride and longing. 

The host led them to a booth against the wall. The corner was dim, and in the candlelight, Rowena was radiant. Her red hair seemed to spark, her creamy skin seemed to glow with incandescent beauty. She flashed her green eyes at him, eager and bright, before her gaze fell to the table. 

In the center of the table, holding court amongst the glasses and candlesticks, was a simple crystal vase of heather, purple and white.

It had taken time and effort to find the flowers. There was a surprising dearth of florists in Kansas that kept heather in stock. He ended up getting it shipped in, and paying an outrageous tip to make sure it was on the table. 

Rowena lifted one hand and skimmed the blossoms with her fine fingers. The tender smile she gave Sam made it worth every dollar he had spent. 

“Heather,” she murmured, “For me?” 

Heather meant thriving in adversity. A little flower that grew wild in Scotland, it seemed perfect for him and Rowena. Purple heather represented admiration and beauty, while the white stood for protection and wishes come true. 

Sam’s reached towards her. His hand was waiting when Rowena’s drifted down from the heather. She let her fingers rest comfortably against his palm. 

‘You’re nothing if not my own wild flower,” he murmured, lifting her hand to his lips. It was ridiculous, he knew it, part of him was still hearing Dean’s voice mocking him gently. But here in the moment, with Rowena, nothing seemed too much.  
  


Everything he had to give seemed too little for her. 

A waiter came by with water and a bottle of champagne. Sam had already ordered a vintage that he knew Rowena loved.

After they gently clinked glasses, Rowena sat back with a smug expression on her face. 

“Samuel,” she said, “This is a treat. What are we celebrating?” 

“Us, Ro, we’re celebrating us.”

She paused with the glass halfway to her lips. “Us?” 

Sam looked down at the tablecloth and drew in a deep breath before he lifted his eyes to meet hers. 

“Yeah, you and me. I think what we have is worth celebrating. Don’t you?” 

She smiled, the fondest smile, before she held out her glass again. “Of course,” she said, “To us.”

Rowena sipped her champagne delicately. For a long moment, neither of them spoke. Sam drank in the sight of the woman he loved, so beautiful, so bright. For a long moment they sat, speechless, just enjoying one another’s presence.

Finally, she picked up the printed menu in front of her, and her green eyes went wide. 

“Samuel!” She tried to giggle but the words caught in her throat. “Is this… is this a Scottish meal?”

“Yes,” Sam answered. He swallowed hard. “I didn’t plan it for you, but the moment I found it, it seemed perfect.”

She rewarded him with one of those slow smiles that he never could resist. Her dark lashes fluttered against her pale freckled cheeks. When she looked up, she beckoned Sam with just one finger. He half stood, leaning across the table, to meet her upturned mouth with his. 

They didn’t pull apart until the waiter reappeared, carrying an entire tray of delicious bites: fresh sourdough bread, tangy with a dark crust, crumbles of sheep cheese, and herbed heirloom tomatoes. 

The next course was soup, different for each of them. Rowena’s was a light broth with fresh wild garlic and greens. Sam’s was tomato with fennel and thyme. They quickly traded spoons across the table. Everything was delicious and perfect and they wanted nothing more than to share with one another. 

Every bit of the chef’s tasting menu was exquisite. When their entrees arrived, Rowena had roast duck with a side of wild rice and fresh new peas. Sam had roast beef, cooked perfectly rare, with bites of new red potatoes and roasted root vegetables. 

They also shared a bottle of Sangiovese. The savory round red wine paired perfectly with both of their meals. 

They settled back and enjoyed the food, talking and laughing. This was in fact their first date, but Sam didn’t know why he had been nervous. He was with Rowena, after all. They had built a solid relationship from working and living together. Then they had added sex that was both familiar and fiery. Dating hardly seemed to figure into it. 

Sam relaxed as he saw Rowena truly enjoying the dinner. She was perfectly at home in this elegant, intimate setting. He wondered, not for the first time, how a hunter like him had ended up with such a glamourous, powerful woman. But he knew. It was because she had chosen him, wanted him, and pursued him. He considered himself fortunate, every day, that she had.

Before dessert arrived, Sam held out one hand. Rowena met his fingers with hers on the white tablecloth. 

“Come here, please,” he asked. She stood up gracefully and walked around the table to slide into the booth next to him. He slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. There was something about the way she fit so perfectly against him, as if they were meant to be together. 

“Hello, gorgeous,” he murmured.

“Hello,” she answered before she lifted her soft mouth and he kissed her. Her hand rose to the back of his neck, tangling in his dark hair. He kissed her deeper, his grasp spanning the curve of her waist and hip. 

They were interrupted by their waiter bringing dessert, and pulled reluctantly out of one another’s arms for the last course of their meal. 

There was only one dessert. A molded bowl of dark chocolate held whipped cheesecake mousse, surrounded by brandied cherries and topped with a delicate net of caramel sugar. 

Sam took the spoon and scooped up some mousse, broke a piece off the chocolate shell, and gathered up a cherry as well as some caramel before he held it up to Rowena’s lips. She leaned forward and took it slowly. 

Her glossy lips closed around the spoon in a way that filled his mind with wayward thoughts. She had to know that when she did that, he couldn’t think straight. How did she manage to get him, every single time?!

“Rowena,” Sam couldn’t keep it in any longer. “I love you. And I don’t know what to call what we’re doing, but I want you to be mine.”

Rowena shook her head. Sam watched her face close up, centuries of instinct taking over. He thought she trusted him completely, but still, he recognized the proud look on her face, the way she wrapped herself in power when she felt too vulnerable.  
  


“You don’t-” she started, trying for flirty, but her voice caught before she could continue. “You don’t mean it, Sam Winchester.”

“Oh, but I do.” He, better than anyone, understood what she had been through. He knew why she was defensive, how much she doubted both herself and him. 

Sam’s hand fell softly to her face and she leaned into the warmth of his touch. This was the trust they had built over time, first working side by side, then in their personal relationship. She invited him to take part in her magic; he relied on her help for his research. She was comfortable stripped naked in front of him, the two of them seeking pleasure in one another. She enjoyed him handcuffing her, playing with power, letting him unlock her secret stash of filthy curses. He reveled in pushing her until she came unwound, until she lost herself under his touch. 

He already knew she felt safe with him, implicitly; the way she let all her guard down with him. But he was asking her for more. He was asking her to trust him wholly. 

She sighed softly and lifted her green cat eyes to his. 

“You’re more than a good time,” he continued earnestly. “You’re my friend, my equal, my partner.”

Tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill down her cheeks. She shook her head, wordlessly.

His thumb caressed her cheek, trailing down to trace the curve of her mouth. Her lips softened under his touch. 

“My love. Rowena, be with me.” 

Her fingers reached up to wind in his. 

“You don’t know what you’re asking,” she whispered, her voice low and broken.

“I do, though, Rowena.” There was no doubting the assurance in his voice. “I mean it with all my heart. I have never loved another woman like I love you.”

“Even though I’m a witch?”

“Especially because you’re a witch.” Magic, for a hunter, was no easy matter. Rowena wasn’t easy, either, but she was worth it.

Sam watched her chest rise in a deep breath. He saw in her eyes the moment she finally gave in, let herself go, and trusted him. Finally, she nodded slowly.

She reached up to caress his cheek. “My dear Samuel, I love you too.” 

He lowered his lips to hers and she met him willingly. Her mouth tasted sweet, like fruit and dark chocolate and wine. 

The dessert, as good as it was, sat forgotten on the table as they sealed their love with kiss after kiss after kiss. 

“Rowena,” Sam whispered. “My Queen. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

From the very start, Rowena had promised that they would make magic together. This was the most beautiful magic of all: love.

**_~ THE END ~_ **


	12. True

Sam had spent the entire weekend with Rowena. So much planning had gone into their date, so much time and care. 

I love you. And I don’t know what to call what we’re doing, but I want you to be mine.

My dear Samuel, I love you too.

They had spent that night in a nearby hotel. The next day, he took Rowena back to her apartment. She convinced him to come in for a cup of tea before driving home. He spent that night there. 

Sam knew he had to go home but he didn’t want to leave her. He just wanted to stay, basking in the bright magical presence of her. He would give anything for that to be his life, never leave her side.

But they both knew that was not meant to be. They would continue as they had, making the most of what they had been given, taking advantage of each opportunity and every stolen moment. 

He was still feeling a little open, vulnerable, when he walked back into the bunker kitchen and found Dean enjoying a late night snack. 

“So?” Dean lifted a cold beer to his lips with a grin.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded.

Dean stood up and grabbed his brother in a shoulder-thumping hug. Then he opened two more beers as they sat down again. 

Dean looked around. “Where’s Rowena, then?”

“Oh, you know, her place.”

“Her place?” Dean’s grin was teasing but generous. “Kinda thought you two might’ve set up house somewhere by now, a yard, white picket fence. You could’ve gotten a dog, started on your own brood of red-headed Winchesters.”

Sam scoffed. “You know it’s not like that.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean wasn’t going to let him get away with that answer. “Then what is it like?”

For a long moment, Sam was silent, his eyes locked on the beer bottle in his hands. Finally he raised his gaze to meet his brother’s.

“I don’t quite know, but I know it’s true. That white picket fence life? It’s not for us. We’ve tried it, and it never lasts, because it’s a lie. We’re hunters, born and raised. It’s in our blood.

“Being a witch is in her blood just the same. We’ve all lived too much, seen too much, to just retire and live a normal life.”

Dean nodded “Then what?”

“Then we find love in the life we have. It’s crazy and unbelievable. But Rowena and I, somehow, we manage to find one another over and over again.” 

“And you know, as different as we are, I feel like we’re equals. Hell, I learn from her. Together, there’s no pretending to be who we’re not. I don’t feel like I have to protect her. She holds her own.”

Dean chuckled. “Not many women out there who can say they’ve gotten the best of the Winchester brothers.” 

“And Dean, I don’t know what this is, what Rowena and I share, but I do know: When I’m with her, it’s true.”  
***


	13. Filthy Sweet

Rowena. Sam shook his head. Shit, he loved this tiny, fiery woman. They were working a case together but she was so distracting that he could hardly focus. The way her mouth shaped the words she spoke, the way her hair brushed her cheeks as she tossed her head, the way her fingers never stilled, glossy nails tapping as she waited. 

It was all he could do to keep his hands off her.

Rowena had her trademark sass dialled up to its highest setting, pretending to be Sam’s reluctant and careless wife. When they got a moment alone, he had turned to her and hissed, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Well,” she had answered, “I know it’s not ‘pretending to be the FBI’.” The deep edge in her voice made it clear that she was imitating Sam, or Dean, or both. She rolled her pretty green eyes, and Sam was straight gone. He had to clench his fist and swallow hard to keep from grabbing her right up in his arms and kissing her then and there. 

“Just wait until I get you alone,” he murmured, soft and low so only she could hear.

“You promise?” She smirked, glossy dark lips blowing him a kiss before their source returned to the room. 

Sam could spend all day listing reasons he loved Rowena, and still not have enough time. Some of the reasons were obvious. Everyone could see her wildfire beauty, her sparkling aura that made her captivating to men and women alike. Anyone who knew her was in awe of her mind, her depth of knowledge and her experience. 

Other things she shared only with him. The curves and planes of her body, her flawless skin, the way she looked so tiny and pale when she was naked next to him. The way, in spite of – or perhaps because of – their size difference, she fit perfectly into his arms. Her enthusiasm and the way they enjoyed one another in bed was for him and him alone. 

In the car on the way back to the bunker, the air between then crackled with sexual tension. Jack was in the front seat, so Rowena settled in the back. Every time Sam glanced in the rearview mirror, she was looking back at him. Her gaze was unflinching, her wide eyes teasing him with desire and promises for more. 

One of the things Sam loved about Rowena was how absolutely irresistible she was when she was mocking him. Not many people could sass a Winchester and get away with it, but she did it so well and so keenly that neither brother could say anything. In the past, when they were enemies, there was a cruel edge to her wit. Now, although her words were just as sharp, there was a fondness in her tone.

Another thing, one Sam kept entirely to himself, was the way she cursed and swore during sex. It went against every inch of her carefully cultivated image as an elegant lady. But beneath that veneer of sophistication there was a Scottish peasant lass with a dirty mind and a filthy mouth. Thanks to her years of education in witchcraft, she knew any number of languages, and apparently had learned obscenities in all of them. So far, Sam had heard at least Gaelic, Latin, Greek, French, and obviously English, as well as some languages he didn’t recognize. 

The first time he had been buried between her thighs and she tossed back her head and began to swear, he had been startled. For a moment, he had wondered if he had done something wrong. Her breathless tone, the flush on her skin, and the way her fingers tangled in his hair to hold him close, let him know otherwise. 

Now, he considered that reaction an achievement. Sex with Rowena was always good, but it wasn’t always that good. He loved pushing her until she came absolutely undone, abandoning all pretense of coherence. Every time, that first moaning curse that fell from her lips was the most delicious sound he could imagine. That Rowena, that raw filthy sweet breathless Rowena, was the one that only he saw, and one that he treasured. 

He couldn’t wait to get her alone, to push her to that point of releasing control, to watch her unfold beneath his body again.

When they got back to the bunker, Sam told Jack, “Stay out here, Rowena and I have something to talk about.” 

“What do you need to talk about?” Jack wondered, innocently. 

“Ask Dean or Cas,” Sam tossed back over his shoulder as he and Rowena hurried down the hall to their bedrooms. The minute they turned the corner, their fingers laced together. He was practically dragging her with him, her heels tapping out two steps to every one stride of his long legs just to keep up with him. 

He pulled her into his room, kicking the door shut as he pushed her shoulders back against the wall. Their mouths crashed together, all seeking heat and need. She arched her spine, desperately pressing her body along the length of his. He held her close with one hand spanning her waist. His grasp swept her heels right off the ground. The other hand tangled in her high ponytail, yanking her red hair to pull her head back. A sigh punched from her throat. She wrapped herself around him, arms clinging to his neck and legs vining around his. 

Finally he eased his mouth away from hers, his chest heaving with deep breaths. She took the opportunity to sass him again.

“Sam Winchester, is this how you treat a lady?” 

Shiiiiit, the toss of her hair, the curve of her lips, the flash of her eyes.

His hand slipped down to her ass, cupping it in his grasp. “No, but it’s how I treat a witch.” She ground up against him, rocking her hips against his length. He lifted her easily, sweeping her off her feet before turning to the bed. 

Whose hands raked over whose buttons and undid which pants and tossed aside what shirt? No one was keeping track, just that they were both desperate to get as bare and close as possible. 

Rowena was hardly divested of her clothes before Sam sank to his knees next to the bed in front of her. He skimmed kisses up the soft warm skin of her thighs, tasting her, taking his time, before burying his face in her. She hooked one leg over his shoulder and dropped her other heel down, opening herself up, shameless and begging for him. 

Sam had been hungry for Rowena this way since the very beginning. Today was no different. He pleasured her, worshipped her, touched and licked and sucked her until she came with only the lightest sighing curse on her lips.

That was an invitation for him, a challenge, a welcome. He pushed her back against the pillows and she rolled open easily under his touch. Her face was soft, her lips pink and puffy from kisses. Her eyes were wide, green need shining up at him.

“Ro,” he murmured. His breath grew short and ragged as he rocked into her. “Do you have any idea –” his words began to fracture as their bodies met and rose together. “How much I, how much you–” 

“Oh, Sam, oh.” He watched her mouth drop open and her lower lip start to tremble. “I, uh, ahhh–” And there they were, those curses, those beautifully filthy curses. He dragged his hips in and out slowly, every movement drawing another sound from her. 

Rowena arched her back, grinding against him, seeking friction, seeking Sam. “Please, oh, for the love of, fuck, goddess….” The rest of the syllables that fell from her lips were incomprehensible, at least in English, as she clamped down around him and came. 

He didn’t quit fucking her, kept up his steady pace, pushing her higher and farther. She swore and screamed and panted and came again before he let himself go. He buried his face in the velvet soft curve of her neck to her shoulder, murmuring her name. 

Sam opened his eyes to Rowena under him, looking up at him, her gaze sparkling. She smiled and batted her eyes, long lashes sweeping her porcelain cheeks. He lowered his mouth and kissed her. 

“Oh, Rowena,” he said finally. “Such a sweet filthy mouth you have. Not fit for a lady, you naughty little witch.” She giggled, darting a saucy glance at him from under lowered eyelids.

“But you love me like that,” she cooed. 

“I wouldn’t want you any other way,” Sam answered with a grin.

Sam could spend all day listing reasons he loved Rowena. But he would never find words for the ways he loved her the most. For how she cursed and swore when they came together, For how she looked after, all soft and blushed and open.

Sam could spend the rest of his life loving Rowena.


	14. Taken By The Wind

Heavy cold rain fell in wind-driven sheets as the thunderstorm raged. Inside the bunker, the Winchesters were safe and dry. Sam and Dean had strayed from discussing a case to debating a very serious matter: whether baking powder biscuits or multigrain muffins went better with slow-cooker beef stew.

The door to the bunker crashed open, letting in a gust of damp air. The Winchesters jumped to their feet in sync, guns drawn, unsure what to expect.

“Hello, boys.” They heard the lilting voice before her face came into view over the iron railing. “Ooh, not quite the welcome I was expecting after so long away.” 

Rowena brushed a damp curl off her face and tucked it behind her ear. 

“Are you two going to stand there and point weapons at me all day? Or can I come down?“

Sam was still too stunned to respond. He heard Dean behind him lay his gun on the table and then walk out of the room, murmuring about the stew, leaving them alone together. 

"Samuel?" Her voice was soft, pleading as she said his name. 

His heart leapt into his throat, silencing any response. She had been missing for weeks, months, vanished without a trace. He had assumed she was gone forever. 

It was her- finally, improbably her. He sighed and let his shoulders relax, setting his gun down before he bounded towards the stairs.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rowena rushed down, heels clicking, and they met at the landing. Two steps up, she was still shorter than him, and she had to reach her arms up to encircle his neck. He grabbed for her eagerly, pulling her into a close embrace. He needed to touch her, to feel her, to know she was real. Their mouths sought and found one another desperately.

"Rowena.” He murmured, breathlessly, between kisses. “I thought I’d lost you.”

“It’s me, Sam, I’m home,” she choked out, somewhere between a laugh and a sob. Minutes stretched before they finally pulled apart just a little. 

Sam cupped her cheek in one hand and looked deep into her eyes. “So, where have you been?“ 

Rowena stepped back, straightening her skirts and smoothing her windblown hair. She pulled her usual poise around her like armor. 

“Well, that’s quite a story, and I don’t fancy telling it more than once. I think I smell beef stew, so let’s all talk over dinner, shall we?” Sam let her go, watched her turn and walk towards the kitchen. She paused to look back over her shoulder, her face inscrutable. 

“Be a gentleman, would you, and take my luggage to my room before we eat?” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam lifted her suitcases - so much luggage for one little woman! - and carried them down the hall to her room. Pushing open the door and turning on the light, he inhaled the familiar scent of incense, spices, and wax. 

He had left her room alone all the time she had been gone. It was just good manners, at first, because people did come and go in the bunker, and no one wanted their room disturbed. 

As the weeks stretched on, politeness succumbed to grief. Just walking by her door made his heart ache. The memories of the hours they had shared were painful to recall. He had gone in a few times, but it brought him no comfort. Her things - all her beautiful, magical things - only reminded him of how much he had lost.

He had searched for clues to her disappearance, for a way to bring her back. He never found answers, only more questions. Every hope he tried to grasp turned to ash under his touch.

Without her, the bunker had seemed too harsh, too cold and empty. Even having his brother around had not been enough to make it feel like home. He knew he loved her, had even told her. He still didn’t realize how much he loved her, how much he needed her, until she was gone. 

The worst part was that he had no idea what had happened. Where was shehad she gone? Had she intended to leave? For a hunter who prided himself on research, on knowledge, the endless doubt was unbearable. 

He had missed her so much. Now she was here again, returned just as suddenly as she had gone. 

Sam realized he was sitting on the foot of her bed, his head in his hands. Too many emotions were roiling in his chest. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, then pulled himself together and left the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam found Rowena holding court in the kitchen, drinking wine and laughing as she talked with Cas and Jack. Dean was setting out bowls of stew and a big basket of biscuits. So he had won that argument.

Dean looked up and gave his brother a familiar look, one that Sam knew without words.  
Are you okay?

He returned the look with a little shrug and smile, one that was understood just as well.  
Not really, but here we are.

Sam settled into the seat next to Rowena. He was grateful that his family kept the dinner conversation light, filling the time with bits of stories and interesting things. But Jack’s curiosity got the better of him. 

“Auntie Ro,” he asked, his face guileless as ever. “Where have you been? We missed you. Well, Sam missed you the most, but we all did, really.”

Rowena shot him a glance that looked almost guilty before drawing a bright smile across her face. “Well now, wee Jackie boy, I’m glad you asked!”

She was a natural storyteller, and this story was an astounding one. The emotional turmoil in Sam’s mind quieted as he settled in to the flow of her words. A spell had gone wrong, somehow, a word misspoken or a herb picked at the incorrect phase of the moon. It wasn’t entirely clear, somehow she had ended up in another world parallel to this one, but where she had everything she had ever wanted.

“Imagine it, boys!” Her face lit up, just remembering. “You thought I was powerful here? I had all the power in the world there. And money, so much money, although I hardly needed it. I was the head of a worldwide coven. I was no longer outcast; I had sisters again.” 

Her expression grew soft for just a moment before she shook her head and continued. 

“I had followers, people who believed I was the goddess Rhiannon, reincarnated. They sent me offerings.” She lapsed into silence, remembering what she had lost.

Sam smiled wryly. “Sounds like your heaven.”

Rowena shot him a look he couldn’t read. “Or hell. You know, it’s not all it’s made out to be, being a goddess, having everything. It got old, that’s all.” She set her lips in a tight smile and tossed her hair, making it clear she was done talking. 

Sam looked at Dean. His eyes were narrowed. He turned to meet his brother’s gaze and raised one eyebrow.  
Are you buying this story?

Sam nodded; that’s what he had thought.  
She’s not lying, but this isn’t the whole truth.

Dean spoke up, changing to another topic. Sam took the moment to reach for Rowena’s hand under the table, and she laced her fingers into his. They were silent under the flow of conversation. She shifted gradually until their chairs were close together, her thigh pressed up against the length of his.

He wasn’t sure, exactly, when her head came to rest on his shoulder, when his arm slipped around her waist. He was distracted by the smell of her perfume, the feeling of her nails gently stroking his skin. He could hardly think of anything but the warmth and closeness of her, and his desire to get her alone.

He started to attention when Dean pushed his chair back and stood up. “You know, I think I could head to the library for a whiskey. Cas, Jack, you in?”

Sam made a show of yawning. “I’d join you, but I’m really tired.”

Rowena raised a dainty hand to her mouth. “It has been a long day.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like we don’t all know. The way you two’ve been looking at each other could turn this old bunker back into a power station.”

“What do you mean, Dean? What do we all know?” As the others left the room, Sam could hear Jack’s questions trailing down the hall. 

The moment they were out of sight, Sam turned to Rowena. He held out his hands, reaching for her. She threw her arms around his shoulders, running her fingers up into his hair as they kissed. 

"Wait.” It took all of Sam’s iron self control to pull away. He took her hands in his, holding them. Looking her full in the face, he asked, “What really happened?”

“I told you my story. I would never lie to you!” Her eyes were wide, her voice earnest.

“Okay.” Sam huffed out a sigh. “I believe it was true, but was it the truth?”

She bit her lip and cast her gaze downwards. “My spell was meant to bring me the things I wanted here, in this world, not to take me away.”

“I did get everything I wanted - power, money, devotion. But it was never enough. No matter how much I had, how happy I should’ve been, something was missing. I was in control, but miserable. I saw faces in the shadows but could never bring them to light.” Her voice was trembling as she spoke.

“One night I looked into a candle’s flame and saw a face I knew.” Tears flooded her green eyes as she looked up at him again. “Your face.  
“You did a spell, didn’t you, a spell to bring me back?” 

“Rowena, you know I hate using magic to control people.” Sam felt his heart sink in regret. She had everything, and he had called her away. “I only wanted to find you.”

“Oooh no, I was lost. I’m so glad you found me.” She slipped one hand up, around the back of his neck again, and pulled him down for a kiss. 

“So you intended to come back?” He murmured the questions against her jawline, under her ear and down her neck.

He felt as much as heard her laugh, “Yes.”

“Of your own free will?”

She cupped his face between her delicate hands, drawing his gaze to meet hers again. “Of my own free will, Sam, I came back to you.”

There were other questions, other stories to be told, but for the moment that’s all he needed to know. He lifted her as if she was weightless, scooping her into a bridal carry, striding out of the kitchen and back down the hall towards her room. She undid his shirt as he walked, nails raking his skin, pressing kisses to every newly exposed inch of flesh.

Inside Rowena’s room, he paused. The room was dark until she snapped her fingers and candles around the room flared into flame. Without letting her go, he settled down on the bed. Their hands roamed one another’s bodies until both were bare.

For a moment Sam stilled, looking at her. In the candlelight, her skin was flushed and tinged with gold, shadows edging her curves. He could see, like never before, the aura of magic surrounding her, tiny purple bolts arcing off her skin. She looked every inch a goddess, worthy of worship.

She held out her hands, and he wrapped her in his arms. Lifting her in his grasp, he buried his face in the curve of her neck, twining his hands in her hair. He wanted to smell her, taste her, grab her - flood his senses with her presence. 

He inhaled, taking in her scent as deep as he could. After all those weeks apart, he needed to be sure she was real, not some wish or fleeting dream here to haunt him. He could almost taste the sweet spice of her skin, and underneath it, faintly, the aroma of heather. 

He trailed his lips across the delicate angles of her collarbone, down her chest, pressing kisses and praise against her velvety skin. His hands skimmed down the ladder of her ribs to cup her breasts. The base of his thumb pressed into her heartbeat.

“I love you,” he murmured against her pulse point. “Love to- love you-” 

Her grip tightened around him, sharp nails digging into his shoulders as she rose up against him. She would mark him, as she always had, all the way to his soul. She was breathing hard, shaking with desire and anticipation.

Sam rolled onto his side and pulled Rowena to face him. Their lips met again and again, as his hands skimmed her body, caressing and claiming. His hand settled on the curve of her hip and his grip tightened. She fit into his grasp just as perfectly as he remembered. 

“Rowena,” he murmured, “My Queen.” 

“Samuel.” Their eyes met as she whispered his name. Her face was luminous with desire and pleasure, her body almost vibrating with need. The magic sparking off her skin crackled around them, enveloping them in light. 

She ground into him, pressing her body closer along the length of his. His fingers sought and found the dimples at the top of her ass. Spanning her waist in his hand, he pressed her hips close. The two of them shifted until she had him right where he wanted to be. A sigh punched from his lips as he slid into her. She was hot and close and-

“Perfect.” He whispered as he sank into her body. It was his last coherent thought as she began to move, against and around him. His eyes fluttered closed, his lips fell open, as something in his soul came unlocked. 

His whole world shrank to the moment, to the two of them together. All he knew, all he wanted, was her. He needed to get closer, to be together, to get lost, oh, he could get so lost in her.

Rowena’s lilting voice reached Sam’s ears. She was cursing, panting, pleading. He knew that sound, the filthiest prayer, and would do anything just to hear it over and over. Her words faded into a low cry as she clenched around him. 

Her name tore from his throat, and the whole world went black as he came. 

When he opened his eyes again, her gaze was locked on his. She sighed and fell back against her pillow, red curls spilling everywhere. Her chest heaved with every breath, freckled breasts flushed. Her green eyes were wide, her lashes wet. 

This was how he had dreamed of her every night she was gone- soft, satisfied, incandescent. He could hardly believe she was real and once again in his bed.

He propped himself up one one arm and kissed her deeply, tenderly, fingers brushing her face and hair. She was bare before him, open and trusting. She had given him her body, over and over. But more important, she had given her soul. 

Finally Rowena nuzzled into his shoulder and spoke without looking at him. “Tell me the spell that you did, the one that found me.”

Sam had a cord around his neck, a tiny wrapped packet at the end. He slipped it off and handed it to her. Without unfolding the paper inside, he repeated the words of the spell.

“But that spell requires silver heather. We have grey, but true silver has been extinct since before my lifetime. What did you use instead?”

“I thought, since I had it, purple heather might work. Especially given what it means to us.“

Rowena was silent for a moment, considering the spell in her hands. Finally she reached up and caressed his cheek gently, pulling his eyes to meet her gaze.

“Do you know what you did, my dear?” He shook his head and she continued. “When you used purple heather, you changed the spell. Instead of simply finding love, which can be a bit vague, you set an intention to find your lost love. Your magic was powerful enough to find me and guide me back home." 

A soft smile spread across her beautiful face.

“Home?” Sam gestured to the bunker walls around them. For him and Dean, it had become a home, but as often as Rowena had been there, it had never been hers. By choice or by fate, she had walked a more lonely path. 

“No, my love, home. Not these four walls.” She laughed, a throaty, musical sound. 

Sam was overwhelmed. He had never dreamed that his magic could be so powerful, could do more than his will and intention. He was still trying to reconcile the story she had told -of her every wish fulfilled- with her willingness to return here, return to him. 

Rowena rested one hand over his heart, pulling his attention back to her in the moment. “Home to you. I had everything I have ever worked for, all that I thought I desired, but it wasn’t enough without you. Your magic brought me back. You called my heart home.” 

“Rowena,” he said, and then his voice broke. The only words he could summon were deeply inadequate, but he whispered them anyway. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Wherever you are, I belong.” Her eyes were bright, her tone warm. “That’s why I came back to you, and I promise to stay.”

He lowered his mouth and kissed her again. Something between a sigh and a sob escaped her lips. All through the night, the candles flickered and burned down, but the two lovers stayed wrapped in one another’s arms. 

When they were together, that was enough. They were home.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
